Nightfall
by Writer Marx
Summary: "Everything you read in books, the whispers from generation to generation, the films; they're real like you and me." When an unusual case occurs, Jane and Maura are thrust into a hidden world within Boston where monsters are among mortals. But, the case gets more complicated when the threat of a greater evil will come upon Boston. Can Jane and Maura stop them or, will Boston fall?
1. Ch 1: Access Denied

**A/N: Hello my readers! Thanks for the constant support and congrats for my upcoming graduation! You guys make it worth writing. I'm back again with a whole new adventure. Fun fact about this writer, I always loved gothic literature and the supernatural. So, I decided what is the best thing I can do next for a new fanfiction: this one!**

**So, I changed some timeline in our Rizzoli and Isles world and you'll notice.**

**Disclaimer: I, Writer Marx, do not own Rizzoli and Isles. It belongs to TNT, Janet Tamaro, Jan Nash, and Tess Gerestein. I also don't belong works of literature that will be influencing this fanfiction, this includes: **_**Dracula, Frankenstein, Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Picture of Dorian Gray, **_**and other works that will list along the way.**

* * *

"_**Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before." – Edgar Allan Poe**_

* * *

**Writer Marx presents**

"**Nightfall"**

* * *

Ch. 1: Access Denied

_At night, Boston was quiet with the streets empty but the people who do dare to roam the streets at night didn't expect the darkness. Not the darkness of the night that was the danger, it was the darkness of souls that was out and about, creating a predator. The poor souls who walked the streets were now the prey of a dark predator._

_One of fantasies but was very real._

_Eyes that were not mortal saw the trouble and fled before they became the target._

* * *

The alarm clock went off loud and very obnoxiously, prompting a lanky hand to stop the alarm before it got louder. Detective Jane Rizzoli sat up in bed and stretched out, wiping her face of the exhaustion then grumbled, "I need to move." As if by the sound of her voice, a very familiar vibrating/ ringing sound came from her night stand where her cell phone rested. She picked it up and smirked at the sight of Maura's name coming across her screensaver.

**I hope you are up and ready for our jog,** Maura's text read.

Jane rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at her best friend's text.

A warm feeling went through her and she took in a deep breath then released it.

**Morning to you too, Maur, **Jane replied. "Only my best friend can get me up at this awful hour to jog on my day off," she mumbled as she slid out of her bed and walked to her bathroom to wash up and get ready for the jog with Maura.

As she began to wash her face, she thought about the days when Maura was over. She would be next to Jane, talking about the ups and downs of life or talk about the latest cases. Days where they were together, Jane seemed to feel a lot more whole than ever before when Maura was there. Days without Maura, it felt different and there were nights where she would wake up and place her hand out to the other side of the bed to feel for Maura and she would not be there.

Jane felt odd about it because their friendship was just a friendship…or so she thought…the feelings that she had didn't feel like a friendship feeling but was she feeling something beyond that.

_Do I like Maura more than a friend_, Jane pondered then she shook her head.

"What am I thinking," Jane mumbled, leaving the bathroom to get her clothes.

On the other side of town, Maura had poured her cup of coffee for the day. She received Jane's text and smirked, typing back, **I apologize. Good morning to you too, Jane. I'm hoping you gained enough REM sleep and ready to get an excellent workout in.**

Maura knew that Jane tend to go to bed late after a late case and even if she wasn't working, she would stay up late. But it was those quiet moments with Jane that Maura valued and would have loved to stay up late with her best friend, but she had _other_ obligations.

She had to go as a representative for the Isles Foundation to do a charity for the Boston Historical Museum. As Jane would say she had to "rub" elbows with others to help gain donations. Many were the usual groups and people she encountered in the past charity events, but a new set of arrivals also came as well.

The main couple of the semi large group seemed to be friends with the governor and they were willing to donate a lot of money. Maura didn't quite catch their name, but their accent reflected another area that sounded vaguely familiar. It definitely wasn't Serbian, but it was a Slavic language that she wasn't quite sure about.

Either way, they didn't seem too interested in the items in the museum. However, Maura did overhear, not eavesdrop, that they were interested in some new items that were coming into the museum; in particular, an item from Egypt. Maura wanted to join the discussion, but she decided to leave because, without Jane, the charity wasn't the same.

Suddenly, Maura heard a knock at the door, snapping her out of her memory of last night. The door then opened to reveal Angela who greeted, "Good morning, Maura!"

"Good morning, Angela," Maura greeted back.

"How was last night? It must have been amazing!"

Maura nodded, "It was very nice, but it would have been nice if Jane joined me."

"I don't think Jane's a museum type of girl," Angela gave a side eye as she walked to the fridge to pull out eggs.

"It wouldn't matter. I just enjoy her company," Maura retorted.

Hearing this, Angela's ears perked slightly at those words and turned around to look at Maura. Ever since Angela moved into Maura's second house, she began to notice the affection between Jane and Maura. Knowing her daughter well enough, Angela noticed that the Jane was very affectionate toward Maura, something that the younger woman didn't do quite often to many people. Somehow, Maura pushed pass her daughter's hard exterior, bringing out a side of Jane that Angela would see rarely.

It brought out a pondering that possibly the two were together but when Angela realized they weren't, she planned to hint about it.

"Maybe next gala, you take her as your _date_," Angela hinted.

A blush formed on Maura's face then she cleared her throat as she replied, "I'll ask her next time. It might be a good idea."

"Definitely and Jane needs to get out more besides work."

It was that comment that may Maura think about what happened over the course of several years.

It had been rough at first with the return of Casey Jones, trying to get back with Jane. At first, it seemed likely and Maura was going to absolutely devastated but, Jane stepped back. She wasn't sure if Jane did it because Casey wanted her to be a house wife or something else prompted it but, right after, the team almost lost Frost in a horrible car accident.

It seemed like they were going to lose him but with a stroke of luck, he was stable with only a broken arm and leg. He had to intense therapy which Jane and Maura attended either together or switching but, they were there to support him.

Maura did a brief stint in the university where she met Jack, a professor at the school and the relationship was nice but Maura kept comparing him back to a particular Italian. It became apparent that Maura had to break things off because it was no good stringing him along. At the same time, Maura received a head injury which worried her if she would ever be the same again.

Jane was by her side but also dealing some internal conflict of her own. She had a pregnancy scare which turned out to be a false positive but, it made Jane think about her future which lead to the appearance of an Agent Davis from Quantico.

A job offer for Jane and some pushing from Angela, the detective almost took the job to become a teacher for the FBI. Davis even tried to flirt with Jane but, she shut him down fast and eventually, Jane declined the job.

Maura can still remember that day too.

* * *

_**Flashback: Several months ago…**_

_Jane and Maura gathered for their annual movie night. They had dinner earlier and now, they were unwinding from their long day by sharing a glass of wine together. But, there was some tense air between the two for Jane received a call from Quantico about her decision of taking the job offer._

_The detective was gone for a couple hours and Maura was going to look for her until finally, Jane called her to ask if they were still on for movie night._

_They acted as if nothing happened but finally, Maura couldn't wait anymore with all the anxiety building up about the possibility of Jane being not around._

"_Are you going to leave Boston," Maura blurted as Jane was taking a sip of her wine._

_Jane's eyes widened but she swallowed the wine then placed the glass down. "I told them that as much as the job opportunity sounds great and all…I said that I love my job as a Boston homicide detective too much," Jane informed her best friend._

_Maura felt the tears forming in her eyes. "So, you're not leaving?"_

_Jane shook her head, "No, I'm not leaving."_

_In that moment, Maura placed her wine glass on the table quickly and engulfed her best friend in a tight hug. At first, Jane was caught off guard, but she returned the hug whole heartedly, giving Maura a kiss on the top of her head with a bright smile._

_It also made Maura think that she felt something more._

* * *

Suddenly, Maura's phone began to ring, snapping her from the flashback and Angela sighed, knowing that it was the call of work, meaning Jane would have received the call as well.

"Isles."

* * *

"Damn traffic," Jane mumbled as she weaved in and out of traffic, trying to reach the crime scene. She groaned in annoyance and surprisingly, she looked forward to her morning jog with Maura but, at least, she was going to be able to see her best friend at the crime scene.

_You miss her, _Jane's mind thought.

A blush crept up Jane's cheeks and she rubbed it, trying to get rid of it as if that would really make the blush fade. "She's my best friend…I can't….no shouldn't be having feelings for my best friend…." Jane talked to herself.

_But you do_.

"This is not the time to have a love intervention."

Just as Jane said that, she pulled up to the crime scene.

It was by the lakeside around some brushes and foliage. It was secluded from the rest of the area, but Jane could easily spot Maura from a mile away. The blonde hair and the beautiful designer red dress with her fancy high heels could be seen by all especially Jane. However, Jane gave a curious look because it seemed that Maura was placed aside with Korsak and Frost next to her.

She walked under the crime scene tape and approached the team. "What do we got," Jane inquired.

"It's pretty brutal, Jane," Korsak answered, gesturing to a very sick looking Barry Frost.

Jane touched her friend's shoulder and asked, "You okay, man?"

Frost cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. He then took in a deep breath and replied, "I'll be fine…I'm going to head the opposite direction and see if I can find anything significant."

He then walked off the opposite direction while Korsak began to lead the two women to the crime scene. "In all my years of doing homicide, I've never seen anything like this," Korsak informed the two. "It might make you two sick."

"I highly doubt this, Sergeant but thank you for the warning," Maura assured with a gentle smile. She then looked at her companion and greeted softly, "Morning Jane."

Jane brought her attention to Maura and greeted back, "Morning Maura. Sorry about the jog."

"No worries. What is the saying after all: no rest for the wicked."

"That's actually correct," Jane gave a small laugh, "but, I haven't seen you in the last two days. Kind of weird not having you around."

"Is that your way of saying you missed me, Detective Rizzoli," Maura said with flirty wink.

The blush that Jane thought faded suddenly resurged with new. Jane tried to play off this wink, unsure if Maura was just being Maura or this was more. She gave a shrug and an awkward laugh as she retorted, "Maybe."

"Alright, I stop here because I saw this once already," Korsak stated loudly, breaking the moment between the two women.

Jane gave a confused look. "You catching Frost's tummy issues," Jane questioned jokingly but when she saw Korsak's serious expression, she knew that it had to be serious. She stepped forward with Maura, passing Korsak and headed toward where the body was.

"I haven't seen the guys this spooked since ya know," Jane informed the medical examiner before she gestured to her hands. Maura gave a sympathetic expression and gave Jane's hand a quick squeeze of assurance, knowing that Jane was talking about Charles Hoyt. They pushed pass the last bit of brush, reaching the crime scene and immediately, Jane gaped at the sight of it.

The crime scene was the epitome of a blood bath.

The body was sprawled out and Maura took notice that one of the arms were missing. Bones could be seen, clothes were completely torn, and organs were missing, prompting Jane to ask aloud, "Did a person do this or an animal?"

"You know I cannot guess," Maura replied as she approached the body. "But, I'm certain that I might need dental records to give you a name for this person."

"Well can you get anything from this body right here?"

Maura crouched down to the body, trying to look at the face but it was so disfigured to a graphic extent that the medical examiner couldn't identify if it was a man or woman. However, in her observation, she noticed a dark piece of hair that was thick from an animal.

"Animal hair," Jane asked curiously.

"Won't be able to confirm it until I go to the lab."

Maura placed the evidence in an evidence bag while Jane was looking around the area. As she moved toward the shore of the lake, she looked out. "Totally out of sight from public eye. Not even any security cameras. Why was our victim here," Jane pondered.

Jane then glanced back at the area that they walked from. Immediately, she noticed that there was no blood trail, indicating that the body wasn't dragged away and yet, there was an arm missing and the body was torn apart.

"It happened here possibly," Jane said aloud.

"Some of the organs are missing," Maura shouted back, prompting Jane to look back at her best friend.

"Some?"

"I can't determine how many, but I only can observe that there's a right ocular, the heart, and I believe a lung." Jane cringed, feeling her own stomach turned now realizing why Korsak stepped back. "I'm going to need to take the body back to the morgue to do further examination," Maura informed Jane.

Jane nodded and placed her hand out to help Maura up from the ground. They then walked out of the area with Jane inquiring, "Is that the worst crime scene you've seen?"

"The worst was the aftermath of Charles Hoyt's attack on you," Maura answered calmly. Jane's eyes darted to her best friend and Maura looked up, giving a small sad smile. "I've seen horrible atrocities, Jane but, seeing you…that's the worst."

Before Jane could reply to Maura's comment, Frost approached, trying to not feel nauseated. He took several steps toward the two and said, "We canvased most of the area and so far, we haven't found much."

"Not even a missing arm?"

Frost shook his head and continued, "Not even close. This place is empty and lacks any other evidence besides the body."

"Great…" Jane sighed.

"Hold up on that," Korsak shouted. "I think I found something."

Jane with Frost and Maura walked toward Korsak, standing by a tree. He gestured toward the branch in front of him, revealing a black rope and something hanging from it. "Is that a necklace," Jane questioned at the sight of it.

"Looks like something," Korsak replied. "Someone's got to climb up there."

Hearing this, Jane looked at Maura quickly and put up a stern finger, "No climbing up trees, Maura."

Maura sighed, trying to control an eye roll that was ready to come but retorted, "Alright."

Jane brought her attention toward Frost. The young man cringed and sighed, "I'm climbing?"

"Yup."

Frost groaned as he took off his blazer, throwing it at Jane as he began to climb up the tree. He stretched out his arm, reaching for the necklace until he finally got a hold on it. He pulled it off the branch, snapping it and climbed slowly down to the ground. "Looks like there's blood on here," Frost announced as Korsak opened the evidence bag, having Frost place the necklace in.

Korsak looked down at the necklace. "It was silver coin with a black leather chain," Korsak tried to determine.

"That's it?"

"I can't tell anything else especially with the blood covering it."

"Have we tried finding witnesses," Jane inquired. "Because if we are just going off a coin on a chain, we are fucked."

"Language," Maura abolished.

Jane gave Maura a side glare and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious though. We are-" Maura nudged Jane causing an exasperated sigh to escape from her lips but corrected herself, "We are _screwed._"

"We can send some patrol units to canvas but this place is very under the radar."

"Let's hope someone heard something then."

**R&I**

Unfortunately, as the first couple of hours rolled by, with the detectives trying to canvas the area for any evidence, causing the team to return empty handed. Despite having a body, Maura didn't have much to go on like Jane, leaving her with an unidentifiable body. Taking in the sight, even Susie Chang, one of her main assistants were surprised by the atrocity that came in.

Immediately, Maura sent the hair to get tested and began to have the blood analyzed on the medallion by Kent Drake. Once, she did that, she returned her attention to the body and began the external autopsy.

_First observation is the obvious…the body has been mutilated. Skin complexion is hard to identify but currently, I'm seeing a lighter skin color, _Maura processed. She continued to go through her observations and looked at the jaw line. "Jawline seems to identify with a female, age relatively unknown," Maura commented to her recording.

"Who or what attacked you?"

Meanwhile, Jane, Frost, Korsak and Frankie gathered in the squad room, talking about what they had so far.

"So out of the patrol cars, we only had several witnesses from the bar about two blocks away," Korsak read from his notebook.

"What did they say," Jane asked as she placed the bloody photo of the crime scene.

"Some bartenders and waitresses heard screams and howls but that's it."

"Howls for real like from dogs," Frankie commented.

"If you saw the body, Frankie, you wouldn't be too surprise about howls," Korsak retorted. "The screams, according to them, sounded like a female's."

"That doesn't give us much still."

Frankie approached the very empty murder board. "What about fingerprints on the victim," Frankie asked.

"Maura most likely started on autopsy and is collecting that with any DNA evidence. This victim was found with thick fur on the body and we found a bloody necklace with weird writing on it. No cameras-"

"So, we thought," Nina Holiday answered.

The detectives turned around to look at her coming out of BRICK with her tablet. She flipped it over and showed a video that was very grainy. "This came about three blocks from the park and the camera is pretty shotty but, I did get something interesting," she explained, pressing the play button.

They watched as a quick time jump where they saw two individuals walking toward the isolated area then a couple minutes later, a strange figure came out and ran off. Jane's eyes widened at the sight and questioned, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know but it seems to be animal like."

"This case gets weirder and weirder," the Italian remarked. Suddenly, Jane's phone began to vibrate, prompting her to look down to see that the caller ID was Maura. "What's up, Maur," Jane answered.

"_Come down to the lab. There's something interesting you have to see,"_ Maura informed.

"I'll be down in five." She then disconnected the call and looked at the others, "Maura found something _interesting_. I better go down there and find out what."

Jane walked to the elevator, taking down and as the doors closed, the detective leaned back against its wall. She rubbed her forehead then glanced down at her watch, seeing that the morning was going to be over soon.

_Maybe, I can catch a quick lunch with Maura_, Jane thought. _This case is already giving me a headache._

The doors opened to the morgue and she stepped off, walking to the doors of the morgue. She pushed the door open to see her best friend still hunched over the body, placing an organ on the scale. "Hello Jane," Maura greeted without turning around.

"I thought you don't guess," Jane pointed out.

"I heard your clopping," Maura retorted.

Jane smirked and stepped next to Maura who still had her hands on the body. "So, what did you need to show me that was interesting cause I'm already getting weird stuff upstairs," she addressed to Maura.

Maura stepped back, removing her gloves and the specks that covered her eyes from the blood splatter. "Well, let's start with the body and I'll lead into the interesting part in a minute," Maura started. She gestured toward the body, "First and foremost, I cannot determine a cause of death especially with the extensive damage to the body."

"Great…"

"However, based on bone structure, I can give a safe 95% that the victim is a woman and I already sent fingerprints for identification. In addition, I also did dental."

"That's good. So, what's the interesting thing," Jane raised.

"So inpatient."

"You asked me to be here because you found something _interesting_."

Maura rolled her eyes and gestured toward the table by her laptop. Jane looked down at the evidence to see that it was a clean version of the necklace. "Susie is running DNA on the blood that was on the necklace but, this is why I brought you here. This coin is unique."

"It looks like any other coin and it does have the picture of our first president, George Washington but look at this." Maura then clicked on the computer to show a zoomed image on the screen. "There's a different language on the coin," she pointed out.

Jane looked at the image and squinted her eyes.

"You know that's bad for your eyes."

The detective rolled her eyes and gestured toward the computer, "Well you tell me what it says since you don't want me to read it."

"Squinting is bad and shows that you need to get glasses, Jane." Jane glared at her and Maura sighed, bringing her attention, "It's Romanian based on the database. Though it's a Slavic language like Serbian, it's very hard to speak out loud."

"So, translated it says?"

"It says "Laced with silver, the creature of the moon stays hidden"."

"That's definitely not what it says on the American quarter."

"It's a forgery but a very good one. I would have to do comparisons to a regular quarter to give you any markers if you wish to find the person who made this."

"I would appreciate that and maybe after, we can grab some lunch."

"Oh, we can try that new bistro down the street," Maura suggested happily.

Jane gave a small smile at her friend, seeing the happiness shining through. It was those small moments with Maura that Jane cherished the most; she liked the simplest things and yet, the extravagant as well.

"Then it's a date." Maura's eyes widened at those words, prompting Jane to correct herself quickly, "I mean, you know…we meet up like not a date-"

A tinge of sadness crossed Maura's face which Jane noticed but Maura shook it away with a simple smile. "It's okay, Jane. I understood what you meant. I just need to finish the autopsy and hopefully, by the time our lunch is over that we will have some DNA back."

"Doctor Isles," the two looked over to see Susie Chang rushing in with a worried expression.

"Susie, what's wrong?"

"The computer system locked us out."

"What?"

Maura brought her attention back to her work computer and logged in. She clicked on the current DNA test and immediately, a pop up came on the screen. Jane looked over her shoulder and read the words aloud, ""Access Denied. Restricted." I thought you have clearance to everything?"

"Definitely not everything and even if I type my passcode, it's still locking me out."

"Can you call someone about this?"

"I'll do that and see what evidence brought this alarm up."

"Thanks," Jane said, walking pass Chang to the elevator and heading back up to the Homicide unit's floor.

**R&I**

"Wait, Maura was locked out of the system," Frankie debriefed.

Jane nodded, "She doesn't know why, and she tried to access it, but it denied her despite being Chief Medical Examiner."

"That's not good," Frost mumbled.

"I know. I bet you its some government idiot too."

"Actually, it's a detective like you," Jane looked up to see a young woman standing at the doorway of the homicide squad room.

Jane stood up from her desk, taking in the sight of the woman. She had auburn shoulder length with dark brown eyes and was slightly shoulder than Jane by a couple of inches. However, this woman definitely dressed different than most detectives that Jane has encountered. Her white button shirt's sleeves were rolled up with a black waistcoat vest over it and she wore dark jeans with her attire and had an old fashion shoulder gun holster.

"And you are," Jane probed.

The other detective pulled out her ID and showed it to Jane.

"Detective Danielle Stevenson, Boston Special Problems Squad and I'm here to take over your murder investigation."

* * *

**And so, it begins, please review! Thanks for the support again!**


	2. Ch 2: Real as You and Me

**A/N: Hope everyone is doing okay in the craziness of this world. Here's a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**It is true, we shall be monsters, cut off from all the world; but on that account we shall be more attached to one another." – "Frankenstein" by**_** Mary Shelley**

* * *

Ch. 2: Real as You and Me

Jane looked at this detective with a wide-eyed expression. The Italian walked toward the other detective, snatching the badge away to look at the ID. "Special Problems Squad," Jane repeated. "What the fuck is this unit?"

"We handle cases that are out of _your_ jurisdiction, Detective," Detective Stevenson replied. She snatched back her badge, tucking it back in her pocket.

Jane gave a confused look. "What jurisdiction? We're both Boston PD," Jane pointed out.

"Yes, we are BPD but, the jurisdiction that you're about to enter is out of your zone, Detective Rizzoli."

"How so," Korsak inquired, sensing Jane's tension in her voice.

Stevenson looked at Korsak and retorted, "It's confidential."

"I'm a Sergeant."

"And that doesn't matter with _my_ unit, Sergeant. I'm here as a courtesy instead of you hearing it from your lieutenant who will receive a phone call from my captain later on."

"You can't take my fuckin case," Jane ruffed.

Suddenly, Detective Stevenson's demeanor changed from a very calming stature to something different. She took in a deep breath, cracking her neck and it seemed (at least to Jane) that her eyes changed to a darker hue. "Alright, Detective. Let me spell this all out for you. _I_ have a higher jurisdiction and I don't plan to play my horse is bigger than yours. My unit is specifically under the authorization of the Chief of Police and the Governor," the detective spouted out.

"So, you're a brass kisser."

An eyebrow went up and suddenly, the detective moved closer to Jane and surprisingly, was up at Jane's face. The rest of the team almost watched in horror of the gall that this detective had but their jaws dropped further as she spoke in a low voice to Jane and even with a slight British accent, "Now, you listen you smartass _wanker_, all you need to know is that I need all your paperwork and evidence for this case. I also need the body to be transferred to this facility."

She handed a simple business card with an address with Jane grabbing it harshly. The detective then backed away from Jane, clearing her throat and smooth her vest.

"Doctor Isles handles evidence and body. She _is_ the Chief Medical Examiner of the Boston Commonwealth," Jane snarled back.

"I know that, and I've read her work. She's very consistent and bright but, _my_ people will handle this. Got it?" The detective then took a step back, smoothing out her waistcoat before she turned around and began to walk away.

Filled with anger, Jane threw the card on the desk and looked at Korsak and the others. She then glanced behind her to see Lieutenant Cavanaugh's door cracked open.

Meanwhile, Detective Stevenson exited Headquarters and walked around the corner to the cruiser that was sitting in a dark alley.

_I'm…here…I'm here…._

She looked around the area before she walked toward the back of car, popping the trunk open to grab a small suitcase. She then returned to the driver's side door and took her spot in the seat, rubbing her forehead and taking in another deep breath before opening the suitcase.

…_tick…tock…I'm still here…_

The detective placed her hand into the suitcase, pulling out a small blue vial. She gave it a quick tap on the side of it before opening and drinking it entirely. Her passenger peered up from the book they were reading, tucking it in the glove compartment. "I'm guessing that it didn't go well," her passenger commented as they pulled down their hood on their sweater.

"It was going fine but the detective that had this case wouldn't let it go," she replied after swallowing.

"What happened to "I'm going to play nice"?"

"I was playing nice, Adam."

"Uh huh…that's why you took your medication," Adam peered over his sunglasses, revealing his two different color eyes.

Stevenson's eyes darted toward Adam, placing the vial back into the suitcase. "Fix your hood," she stated, ignoring his comment. Her partner grabbed his hood, adjusting it once more while Stevenson turned on the engine of the car.

**R&I**

"Look Rizzoli, I get it. It pisses you off but, Detective Stevenson is right. I just received a call from her captain and explained that this is not for our department," Cavanaugh tried to calm Jane.

Jane paced back and forth as if she was a caged tiger as she snapped back, "It's a homicide and she just comes in and swipe it. Why now? Why not at the crime scene?"

"I don't know, and I don't care, Rizzoli." He then sighed, rubbing his forehead and added, "Jane, I do understand how you feel, and I don't like it as much as you but, you got to let it go. For your sake, just go home and take a breather."

With these words, Jane huffed and stormed out of the office. As she left, the squad didn't dare try to stop her as she marched to the staircase, heading down to the morgue. She stomped as if she wanted to create a great earthquake from her anger but, she felt more that she needed to hide away as well.

_Safe haven_, her mind immediately thought. _Maura is the safe haven._

Jane reached the morgue's floor and pushed the door open to see two men in Maura's office. They were dressed in black suits and in that moment, Jane felt the surge of defending Maura from whomever that was. As she moved closer to Maura's office door, the two men stepped out and with one saying, "We appreciate your cooperation, Doctor Isles. Detective Stevenson will call you when she can."

"Make sure she does," Maura said seriously.

Jane passed the men, glaring at them as they walked toward the loading bay. She entered Maura's office, shutting the door behind her. "Let me guess, Men in Black were here for the body and evidence," Jane pointed out.

Maura gave an exasperated sigh, "I do not know who this Detective Stevenson is, but I'm thoroughly insulted."

"Trust me you don't want to know." The medical examiner raised an eyebrow which prompted Jane to take a seat in Maura's uncomfortable sofa. "Supposedly," Jane air quoted, "Detective Stevenson has jurisdiction over this case."

"Jurisdiction? Government?"

"No, she's BPD but I guess she's a _special unit._"

Maura gave an interested expression, "That's definitely different."

"It pisses me off, Maura," Jane grumbled. "How can one person come in a take a case?!"

"I know, Jane," Maura assured, stepping forward toward her best friend. She took a seat next to Jane, reaching her hand out to touch Jane's cheek. "This is what I like about you," Maura informed Jane.

_More like love_, Maura's mind interjected.

"Me being pissed off?"

Maura shook her head. "Your commitment toward something right. For justice. For what you believe in."

Jane gave a small smile, bumping Maura's shoulder with her own shoulder. She then stood up from the sofa, giving Maura a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Maura."

Though unsure for what Jane was thanking her for but she retorted, "You're welcome, Jane."

Jane left the morgue and returned to the homicide unit to see that Korsak, Frost, and Frankie were the only ones in the room. She entered and stated, "This case is not over."

Korsak looked up from his computer. "Janie, Cavanaugh wants us off and this detective is connected to the higher brass," Korsak countered.

"We're not going to investigate the case. I want to do a background check on this detective. I want to know who got in my face."

Korsak looked at Frankie and Frost who gave uneasy expressions. "Jane, we're playing with fire," Frankie warned.

"And we're going to play with it because I want to know that this is legit."

* * *

_There was a gathering in a meeting room, five men stood at attention while their boss sat quietly. Four had silver chains around their throat while the fifth didn't. Unlike his companions who wore street clothes, he wore a dark suit with no tie. They waited anxiously for their boss to speak until they did._

"_How much do they know?"_

"_I don't know, sir."_

"_He had one job and now an Untamed is loose on the streets because things didn't go as planned which you guaranteed, Dmitri."_

"_Sir, I- "_

"_Not only do you have the Untamed loose, it wasn't a clean kill and now, that stupid squad has it now."_

"_What do you want us to do, sir?"_

"_Like usual that Detective is underground and untouchable as degreed by the Council."_

"_Then what, sir?"_

"_We need to get rid of all traces and supposedly, some mortals got hold of this case." The boss went into his briefcase and threw two files on the table. "These two need to be eliminated ASAP and make it clean. If they fight then, do whatever it takes and if you fail me again…"_

_Suddenly, he disappeared then reappeared in front of the leader. In a swift motion, he stretched out and grabbed plain clothed henchman, yanking the chain off and crushing it into the dust. The plain clothed started to groan in pain as their eyes turned yellow but within a quick move, he broke the other's neck._

"_Do I make myself clear?"_

* * *

"Files haven't come in yet. Most likely by tomorrow," her partner informed as he took a seat at his desk.

She nodded, taking a seat in her chair then glancing over at her computer. She was about to check for new email when her desk phone began to ring. "Stevenson," she answered promptly.

"_They're in danger."_

At those words, Detective Stevenson snapped her fingers at Adam, prompting him to sit up fast. "Who is in danger? Who are you," she questioned.

"_Just listen! The human detective and doctor; they're in danger."_

* * *

Jane and the team spent hours trying to locate a file on the mysterious detective until she found one file that was so hidden that she decided that she would take it back to her apartment.

When she returned to her apartment, she changed out of her work clothes to her sweats and BPD t-shirt. She took the file from the countertop where she laid it at and brought it over to her sofa, opening the file to spread it out.

_Danielle J. Stevenson_, she read. "Age thirty years old…born in Kensington, London. Explains the British accent. Top of her class…no date of class…"

Suddenly, Jane heard a knock at the door, prompting her to stand up and check the peephole. She smirked at the sight for it was Maura, still in her work clothes. Jane opened the door and greeted her friend with a wide smile, "Hey Maur."

"Hello Jane, did you get dinner ready," Maura inquired as she walked in, placing her purse down. Jane stepped behind her and helped the other woman with removing her coat, placing it on the coat rack.

Jane shook her head. "I just got home," she explained, "I also was reviewing a file I got."

"Your brother did mention that you were "playing with fire" and I assured him you weren't a pyromaniac, but I guess that's another figure of speech based on that hint of a smile."

Jane rubbed her chin and nodded, "It means that I was doing stuff that I'm not supposed be doing."

"Such as?"

Jane gestured toward the file and Maura walked toward the file, picking it up and began to read it. "Jane, you shouldn't have this," Maura stated to Jane, taking a seat on the sofa.

"You emphasize that I shouldn't but you're just as curious."

Maura gave a sly glance and shook her head, "Doesn't matter. We were told to leave this case alone, Jane."

"Maura, its suspicious. This chick is giving me weird vibes and I can't shake it."

Maura sighed and patted her hand on the seat beside her. The detective approached, resuming her seat and took the file from Maura. "I don't know why I can't shake this case, but I feel it in my-"

"Jane, bones do not give you intuition. I told you that it's not logically possible."

"Maur…"

Maura smiled widely, pressing her forehead against Jane's. It seemed that they could stay like this forever, in each other's orbit but at the same time, Jane's stomach let out a low rumble. Maura let out a small laugh and stood up to walk back to her cell phone, "I'll call some pizza for us."

Jane nodded and stood up, walking to her bedroom to get Maura's side ready when she heard all of a sudden, her front door burst open and Maura screamed, "Jane!"

Quickly, Jane grabbed her handgun which she left on her nightstand and ran out with it drawn. At the sight, Maura was fighting a pale, dark brown hair man in a suit while three thugs stood in her living room. "Let her go," Jane ordered as she pointed the weapon at the leader of the group.

With Maura still struggling, the leader smacked her across her face, knocking her out. The leader then shouted, "Kill her!"

Jane brought her attention to the three thugs and suddenly, she watched as their bodies began to shift quickly. Their faces started to extend, and their eyes became yellow in pigment with fur starting to cover every bit of their body. Jane's apartment literally being demolished by the metamorphosis. At the sight, Jane knew that she needed to start firing her weapon.

She fired five shots at each of these creatures but even though the bullets pierced the skin and they seemed to feel the pain with blood oozing, the wounds healed immediately. The first creature snarled with its teeth showing and prepared to launch at Jane with the other creatures surrounding her.

As the creature leapt and quickly, Jane dropped backwards, hoping that she still had one bullet in the chamber and released it. The bullet fired, hitting the creature's face but, it seemed that the bullet only did so little damage. Jane raised her arms, preparing for the worse until she heard a crash from her window with someone ripping the creature from her. Jane felt her body dragged away, being shoved into the hallway to see Detective Stevenson with her revolver drawn.

"Adam, move," she ordered.

Adam who was fighting the creature, moved out of the way and Stevenson shot two bullets. "That's not going to work," Jane shouted.

"Regular bullets won't," Stevenson shouted back, tossing a couple bullets to Jane. The creature cried out in pain and began to grovel over until Adam grabbed its head, taking his own gun, shooting it directly in the heart.

From a distance, Jane watched as the leader of the group began to fade into black dust, holding Maura. "No," Jane shouted and grabbed her gun, bolting after them and avoiding the creatures that Adam and Stevenson were fighting.

"Rizzoli, wait!"

Suddenly, Adam was scratched in the face, prompting Stevenson to draw out a silver dagger and jumping on the creature's back, snapping the silver chain around its neck. Suddenly, the creature began to morph quickly back to human, leaving only one left.

"Behind you," Adam warned. Stevenson ducked, cutting the creature under its belly then tossing Adam the knife. He stabbed the creature directly in its heart then looked at Stevenson, "Get after them!"

**R&I**

She wasn't sure what the fuck was happening, but she was going to lose Maura. She wasn't going to let Maura get taken again under her nose. The man in the suit disappeared from their hallway to the bottom of the staircase.

"Fuck," Jane cussed, running down the stairs.

The leader walked toward his car and opened the door, tossing Maura in the back. He then took out his cell phone and was about to dial until he heard, "Hands up, fucker!"

The man smirked and raised his hands, turning around to face Jane. "I see that the Lycans didn't do their job properly. I guess I'm going have to kill you myself," he informed Jane.

Suddenly, the man lunged, disappearing into a black dust and Jane fired, hoping it him. "Nice shot," Jane turned around to see the man to see that he was bleeding, he placed his fingers into this wound, pulling out the bullet and tossing it aside. Jane prepared to fire again but he grabbed her wrist, twisting it, and made her dropped her weapon.

He then took in a deep sniff in the air and smirked, "Italian blood. It's been a while since I've had a "healthy" individual." Jane's eyes widened as the man's teeth showed and immediately, she saw sharp canine teeth.

"Rizzoli, duck!"

Jane dropped her head and a bullet hit Jane's assailant directly in the forehead. With the impact, Jane was able to push him back as he cried out in agony. Stevenson pushed Jane behind her as the man pulled out the bullet, tossing it aside. "Nice shot," he groaned then shook his head.

He smoothed his coat then looked down at it. "You bitch, you got blood on my suit," the man commented. Suddenly, his nails seemed to extend, and he changed back into black mist, preparing to strike. But as he prepared to strike when he reappeared, he grabbed at the detective's shirt but screamed out in pain as he looked down at his hand to see the burn mark of a cross.

"Never leave work without a cross," Stevenson commented as she punched him cross the jaw then pulled out another knife but this time from her boot.

Seeing that their enemy was down, Jane ran over to the car to grab Maura who was snapping out of her daze. Jane helped her up then looked back at Detective Stevenson who hovered over the man.

She placed the knife at his neck and demanded, "Who sent you?"

"You won't get anything out me, human," the man spat back.

"You will talk, or I will put you before Council and make you the Lord of Darkness's problem," Stevenson warned.

Expecting a fearful reaction, Stevenson was shocked to see that the man laughed and retorted, "There's someone much worse than him."

Then without warning, the man lunged at Stevenson with his mouth wide open for the bite until Stevenson stabbed the man straight in the heart. He cried out in pain and laughed before he became limp then his body began to dissolve into black dust.

"Damn it," Stevenson cussed.

"Dani," the detective turned to see Adam with his hood up, carrying an unconscious man over his shoulder. "I already called the clean-up crew and asking them to bring the bodies back to Doc."

"Yeah and unfortunately, this guy decided to attempt to bite," she gestured to the dust pile.

"Better collect that and bring it to Doc."

"What the fuck just happened," the two both turned to see Jane, holding Maura up. They approached and immediately, Jane looked at Stevenson. "What happened? What just attacked Maura and me? What are you-"

"Listen, Detective, I get that this is confusing, but I think it would be better if we talk in a more private place. At the moment, my partner and I are most likely going to take you back to my apartment," Stevenson assured. She then looked at her partner and asked, "How bad is that scratch to your face?"

"Not that bad," Adam lied.

Jane watched as Stevenson leaned up and pulled down her partner's hood. She gasped in her horror to see that a majority of the man's face was built with different pieces of skin. One flap was hanging off his cheek by his right eye and ear.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jane mumbled.

Stevenson pulled Adam's hood back up and grabbed Jane, holding her up while Adam grabbed Maura, placing it over his other shoulder, heading to their cruiser.

* * *

Maura groaned, rubbing her forehead until she sat up quickly and shouted, "Jane!"

"Whoa, easy there, Doctor Isles," Maura heard.

"Where's Jane and who are you," Maura questioned, only remembering the man who punched her and how he and three others broke into Jane's apartment.

The other woman flicked the light on to reveal glasses peering Detective Stevenson with sleeves covered in blood and rolled up. Maura gave an apprehensive look and the detective glanced down at her attire, "Sorry, it's hard to explain how I look without you coming into the living room, but Detective Rizzoli is fine. Passed out on my sofa."

"Why is she passed out?"

"Again, hard to explain without seeing but I'm Detective Danielle Stevenson."

"You're the detective who took over of Jane's case."

"Yeah but follow me and don't freak out."

Maura stood up gingerly and looked at the detective unassured however, she still followed the detective out of the bedroom and down a hallway to the living room and she gasped at the sight. Sitting at the kitchen counter was Adam holding a cloth up to his face, making sure that no blood dropped on the floor or the skin fell off. She took in a deep breath then looked over on the sofa to see Jane laying down.

"Jane," Maura said softly.

Hearing her name, the detective opened her eyes to see Maura standing at the doorway. "Maura," Jane said happily, making the detective leap off the sofa and engulf the other woman in a strong hug. "Thank god that you're ok," Jane whispered against her ear.

Maura nodded against her cheek then pulled back, "Jane, what is happening?"

Jane glanced over to watch Stevenson pick up the needle with dissolving thread. "Alright Adam, I got to do two more quick stitches and we should be good," the detective assured her partner.

"I wish you gave something to numb it," Adam hissed as Stevenson resumed stitching.

Stevenson rolled her eyes, "You are made of several different body parts including skin and organs. Your body _cannot_ have alcohol or any drugs."

"Not even-"

"You've been alive for over three hundred years. Let me remind you of that incident you talked about back when you traveled through Louisiana briefly."

Adam raised his hand, "No necessary."

"Wait," both turned to look at Maura and Jane. The doctor looked at Adam then at the other detective, "He is about over three hundred years old?"

Detective Stevenson sighed then looked back up at Adam then back at the two women. "It's a long story to explain so let me finish up with him then I'll explain everything."

Jane and Maura took a seat back on the sofa and waited a couple minutes until Stevenson was done. Her partner stayed at the counter while she wrapped around the sofa and took a seat on her coffee table. "The three creatures you encountered were called Lycans and their leader was a vampire," Stevenson explained.

"Werewolves," Maura processed.

"Vampires," Jane followed.

Stevenson nodded, "Technically, Lycans because they have a silver chain around their neck and…I can explain this all later, let me get to the other stuff."

"Why did they come after us," Jane inquired.

"That's what we want to know," Adam questioned back.

Jane looked over her shoulder and asked, "Who are you?"

"Adam Franklin," the "man" introduced himself.

Detective Stevenson rolled her eyes, "Adam, give your real surname please."

Adam sighed, "My name is Adam _Frankenstein_."

Maura's eyes widened, "Wait, like Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein."_

"One and the same," Stevenson confirmed.

"This is not possible," Maura stated aloud to Jane. "Vampires, werewolves, Frankenstein…"

Jane pinched herself and flinched. "Nope, its real," she mumbled.

Detective Stevenson pulled her glasses off. "Listen, you two, you've been unwilling brought into a fold of the world beyond your own," she explained. "You've seen Adam; his flesh was literally was falling off his skull, but he is still alive. He _is_ the Frankenstein's Monster, made by pieces of different men to create one being. Modern medicine has helped him to an extent, but he can't still go out due to the scaring on his face."

She then gestured toward Jane, "In your pockets, you still have my bullets," Stevenson pointed out, prompting Jane to slip her hands into her sweats pocket to pull out three bullets made of pure silver. "Werewolves and Lycans can be easily killed with silver bullets in the hearts and yes, there's a difference. You encountered a simple vampire, but you haven't seen the true creature of the darkness."

"Are you really detectives," Jane questioned, trying to wrap her head around everything.

"Yes, Rizzoli. We are Boston Police Department and only the governor and the police chief of this department knows about the Boston Special Problem Squad."

"Technically, Boston Nightfall Unit," Adam corrected.

"Nightfall," Maura probed.

"When the night falls, everything you read in books, the whispers from generation to generation, the films; they're real like you and me," Stevenson explained to the two.

"So, this case…"

"This case _was_ beyond your jurisdiction but since you were attacked, it would be best as lead of detective of the squad to bring you two in," Stevenson informed.

Jane stood up, prompting the other detective to stand up. "That means we'll be working together," Jane pointed out.

"Yes."

Jane looked at Stevenson then back at Maura, "I can't just leave the rest of my team out of this."

Stevenson looked at Adam who shrugged; she then rubbed the back of her neck, "I haven't had a full squad and its possible that your team's skills might help us."

Hearing this, Jane placed her hand out, "Alright, partners then?"

The other detective looked down at her hand then took her hand, shaking it. "Welcome to Nightfall, Detective Rizzoli."

"Jane."

"Danielle but you can call me Dani."

* * *

**I hope you are all well again! Be safe, be well and please review!**


	3. Ch 3: Supernatural World 101

**A/N: I hope you guys are all doing okay during this difficult time. I'm in my final weeks of college then I'm done until I start graduate school. But this chapter went longer than expected. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**The supernatural world has always been more real to me than the real world." – Anne Rice**_

* * *

Ch. 3: Supernatural World 101

Unsure if Jane's home was safe and also needed repair, Adam left Danielle's apartment to have a cleanup crew start and to make sure that their suspect was at their office. As the door closed behind him, Dani washed her hands while Jane and Maura were watching. "So the Governor and the Chief of Police know about…this," Jane asked, trying to wrap her head around everything she just learned.

"Yes," Dani answered. "Been in the loop since 1899."

"1899," Maura gaped. "The supernatural have been here for over one hundred years."

"Well that's when the Council and the Contract was established."

"The Council," Jane mumbled.

"The Contract," Maura repeated.

Dani turned off the sink and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. As she dried them, she continued, "The Council consists of four members who were…designated in. These days we vote for it but it's still the same for the last twenty years. The Contract is basically the big rules that's expected when becoming part of this community at least."

"You mean there's other communities?"

Dani nodded, "In the bigger city areas like New York and California."

"Ok…so those things were werewolves," Jane trying to figure out what happened in her apartment.

"Lycans technically. Werewolves are known as Untamed," Danielle retorted.

Maura gave a confused look and inquired, "Untamed?"

"Untamed are werewolves that are unable to change on their own accord, forced by the full moon and they have an untamed blood lust to kill," Danielle explained. "Lycans are those who are able to control their metamorphosis because they wear a silver chain with a coin written in Romanian."

"The coin we found," Jane pointed out. "It belongs to a Lycan."

"Yes but based on the carnage on the body…the Lycan is now a werewolf."

"Was the victim a human?"

"That we don't know but Doctor Crane should be able to do it."

"Crane? Not like-" Maura started

"No, not like Ichabod Crane. No relation."

"This a lot," Jane mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

She then felt Maura's hand touch the back of her neck, rubbing it slowly. It was a gesture not lost for Jane leaned toward the hand. "Maybe my house is safe for us to go to," Maura suggested to Jane as the other detective disappeared down the hallway.

"It could be," Jane agreed.

"It also could be a trap," Danielle retorted, coming back with two sets of clothes. She handed the first one to Jane then the other to Maura as she continued, "Most likely, knowing my partner, he'll check it out with the patrol car before you go back tomorrow morning."

"What about my Ma?"

"They already messed up, so I doubt that your mother has any issues, Jane."

Jane nodded, feeling her tension within lessen but she still worried. She was in unfamiliar territory; she was still pinching herself about the fact that she was attacked by whatever those creatures were. She was grateful that Danielle was letting her, and Maura stay at her apartment but also keeping them in the case now that the secret was out.

As Jane took her new change of clothes, she looked around the apartment. It was small place where furniture was simple, and the TV looked old as hell. It was a square box with cable antenna, kitchen was spotless clean (Danielle cleaned the blood), but it still mystified Jane because it seemed that this apartment was…out of touch with time.

"How did you become part of this," Jane asked Dani. "Adam is a supernatural being, so he automatically joined."

"Doesn't work like that." Danielle stepped out of her room with her clothes for the evening. "It was many years ago and let's just say that I had an encounter that brought me into this world." She removed her glasses, tossing them on the coffee table and continued, "Listen, we can continue this conversation in the morning, but I recommend some sleep. We have more to talk about tomorrow."

Jane nodded and looked at Maura who started to show signs of exhaustion. "You can sleep in my room," Danielle volunteered.

"Thank you," Maura hummed.

Jane stood up from the sofa and lifted Maura up, carrying toward the bedroom. Danielle opened the door and Jane took in the sight of the simple room. The bed was made nice and neatly; there was a desk in the far corner and a door that, most likely, led to the bathroom. There was two nightstands and closet but that was it.

Danielle untuck the bed and whispered, "So much for the spare clothes."

"She's not going to be happy if she wakes up in these clothes. She'll complained that they are wrinkled." Danielle gave a curious expression at these words and watched as Jane whispered into Maura's ear softly. The medical examiner then stood up, took the clothes that Dani carried with her, and walked to the bathroom.

"Good night Jane," Dani bowed her.

"Night."

As Dani closed the door behind her, Maura stepped out of the bathroom. She placed her clothes on the desk and walked to the bed. Jane changed her shirt quickly and kicked her pants off to place the shorts on then she slipped into the bed next to Maura.

Sensing Jane beside her, Maura scooted closer and wrapped her arm around Jane's waist. Feeling Maura's arm, Jane moved closer and kissed the top of Maura's head.

"Night Maur."

_I love you._

**R&I**

With the door closed behind her, Danielle walked into her office and closed the door behind her. The room was completely dark, prompting the detective to open the curtains of the window, letting the moonlight in. She then walked to her desk that sat in the center of the room and flipped the switch on her lamp. The room illuminated to reveal some photos on the wall; black and white to color, different people as well as the same people in each photo.

On the other side of the wall were certificates and a bookshelf with many rows of books. She took a seat on the chair and leaned back, touching her forehead and taking in the sound of the ticking of the clock that rested on her wall.

_I'm here…I'm here…_

Danielle's head jerked, making her sit up and open her desk to reveal the many rows of light blue vials. She picked one up, looked at it then opened it to ingest it. She placed the vial back into the drawer and closed it then brought her attention to a file on her desk.

She picked it up and read the title aloud, "_New Items in Vault."_

* * *

Maura woke up to the sight of Jane fast asleep. She pushed back the strand of Jane's hair that was in the way before she slipped out of the bed. She stepped out of the bedroom to the hallway, walking to the main room.

"It looks that Doctor Isles' home is unscathed," she heard Adam state aloud.

"That's a good sign so that means that they either know that they are here with us or they don't know anything," Danielle retorted. "Did our suspect wake up?"

"Oh yeah, he's up and complaining how we have his medallion."

"He'll get that back once we talk with him about who sent him."

Maura entered the room fully to see Adam sitting in the chair once more and Dani standing with a cup in hand. The two brought their attention toward Maura and Dani greeted, "Morning Doctor."

"Please, call me Maura," Maura greeted back as she approached her closer.

"Want some tea?"

Maura nodded and Danielle placed a cup down then poured some tea for Maura. She took a seat next to Adam and had a sip from her cup. She looked at Adam and took in the sight of who is the former Frankenstein's monster. "May I inquire about your origins, Adam," Maura asked, trying to make sure she wasn't invading anyone's privacy.

Adam looked at Dani then back at Maura as he asked back, "What would you like to know?"

"Well, how much is true from the novel?"

"Most of it…except some sections."

The look in Adam's different colored eyes, made Maura ponder if she should continue her questioning. It almost seemed that it brought a dark shroud over him, but Dani continued it, "The murders weren't as they seem. Victor Frankenstein was…"

"A sociopath," Adam grumbled.

"Obsessed with trying to be a God. Let it go to his head and killed anyone who was in his path."

"Elisabeth," Maura inquired.

Adam flinched and stood up from his chair, mumbling, "I'm heading to the car. Meet you downstairs."

As Adam left the apartment, Maura looked back at Dani who sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry if I upset him," Maura apologized.

Dani shook her head, "Don't be. When it comes to discussing his past, he needs to remember that if he wants others to not fear him, they must know the real story."

"So the novels written…"

"Sometimes true with a hint of…fabrication."

"Elisabeth?"

"Elisabeth is a subject that only Adam can explain. By the way," Dani then gestured toward Maura's cheek, "you got a good bruise on your face."

Maura's eyes widened and she got up quickly, jogging back to the bathroom to look at the mirror. As she was gazing at her reflection, Jane woke up groggily to see the sunlight coming through and Maura. "Maur, what's wrong," she asked tiredly.

"I developed a contusion from last night's confrontation," Maura replied as she examined the light bruise around her eye and a bit of her cheek.

"It doesn't look too bad." Maura turned her head to see Jane leaning against the doorway. The detective pushed off from the frame and moved toward Maura, touching her chin and tilting it up to have their eyes meeting. Jane's thumb ran along the cheek and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It looks awful."

"I think some of your make up will cover it up."

"You think so."

Jane nodded then for some reason, she leaned over and kissed Maura's forehead then the side of her face. Maura looked up at Jane and she cupped Jane's cheek; their eyes locked, and it seemed that they were being pulled toward each other until they heard a clearing of the throat.

Jane jumped back and looked over to see Danielle standing at her bedroom entryway. "Adam brought some clothes for you, Jane and Doctor Isles…I guess you had some clothes at Jane's place also. So here ya go," Dani placed the bag on the bed.

"Right…thanks," Jane blushed, opening the bag to pull out her clothes.

Once Maura and Jane were dressed, the three loaded up in Dani's cruiser and the detective drove through the streets of Boston. "Some supernatural walk among the humans. You would be surprised who is really a supernatural and who isn't," Danielle explained as she turned toward a guard booth.

The guard booth was blacked out much to Jane's surprise; to have the windows blacked out was not a good safety protocol. However, Danielle knocked on the window and a gravelly voice spoke, "What you want?"

"Bartu, open the gate," Danielle ordered.

"J! You know protocol about _guests_?"

Jane and Maura looked at each other and Danielle rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do know, Bartu but, they know about _our_ situation," she informed the guard.

"Oh! Great! I'll let you guys in."

The gate then opened, prompting Danielle to drive through. Jane and Maura observed through the window to see a large warehouse which confused the two. _A warehouse_, Jane thought about, trying to figure out where this supposed unit was at.

It wasn't a bad area; it was isolated from the city and yet, out into the distance there was the open ocean. It seemed like it was an ordinary warehouse system, so it confused the two passengers.

"Bartu," Maura inquired.

"Gargoyle who sleeps most of the time as our guard," Danielle replied as she stepped out of the car then gestured toward the warehouse.

"A gargoyle?"

"Yeah, he hides in the black out guard shack. He sees us but we don't see him."

"It's a one-way mirror basically," Jane interjected.

"Yup, hence why you don't see his ugly mug," Danielle retorted, approaching the side door of the warehouse. She let her hand slide along the frame of the door until there was a click and a panel opened to reveal a keypad. With a swift action, Danielle typed the password into the keypad, making the warehouse door open.

"So what are we going to do about the rest of the team?"

"They should be arriving soon, but we'll discuss everything when they arrive which should be… Now."

A van pulled up the guard shack prompting a small wait until Bartu let them through. As the van pulled up, the door opened to reveal Korsak, Frankie, Nina, Susie, Drake and Frost. Frankie was the first to step out of the van with Korsak. He looked at his sister then at Maura before he asked quietly, "What the hell is going on?"

"It's best to have this conversation inside, Detective Rizzoli. We'll explain everything inside."

Confused by these words, Danielle gestured toward the warehouse, making them enter one by one. As they entered, their eyes widened at the sight of squad room that was before them.

It was almost similar to Jane's teams but there was a large plasma TV hanging from the wall and gray metal doors by it. There were only two desks that seemed to be occupied while there were other desks and tables that weren't. Standing in a corner was a tall figure which Jane and Maura figured was Adam, hiding his disfigurement from the newcomers.

"Welcome to Nightfall," Danielle introduced.

"What's going on, Janie," Korsak inquired, not understanding about this "Nightfall."

Jane and Maura looked at each other, their attention moved slowly back at Danielle who raised her hand, gesturing for Adam to step forward. The tall man walked slowly out from the corner and pulled down his hood, revealing his face which cause the others to gape in surprise.

Jane looked at her team and said softly, "It would be best if you sit down."

**R&I**

Listening to Jane and Maura about the ambush at her apartment, the team were concern and surprise then they were astonished. "You mean…he's…" Frost inquired, pointing toward Adam whose true identity was revealed.

"Yes," Maura nodded. "Adam is Frankenstein's creation."

"So…monsters are real," Frankie asked back.

Danielle winced at the word "monsters" and retorted, "Not all of them are monsters. The big example is behind me."

"Oh…right," Frankie gave a sheepish smile then gave a hand up in an apologetic manner.

Adam gestured for Frankie to place his hand down then clicked on the TV. The first images were the crime scene photos that prompted everyone to go into serious mode. "As all of you know that there was a murder out in a park. The attack as Doctor Isles wrote in her files, looks relatively like an animal attack," Danielle started. "To clarify for all of us now, the attack was possibly of Untamed or a Lycan. The probability is most likely is an Untamed."

"How so," Jane inquired.

"Like we discussed before if a Lycan gets a taste of human blood and they lose their medallion. It can have adverse effects; the bloodlust starts to take over and their metamorphosis is now out of their control."

"The moon becomes their imprisonment," Maura recalled.

"Yes."

"But what about the victim," Nina Holiday inquired, taking everything in as best as possible.

"Excellent question," a Scottish voice to reveal a person exiting from the elevator. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of a floating dress shirt and khaki pants with a lab coat. On the upper area was a pair of glasses which prompted Danielle to sigh and Adam to chuckle at the sight of their guests looking quite pale.

"Um…Doc, you need the face cream," Adam informed the doctor.

Though they could not see the doctor's expression, the doctor let a quick 'oh' and the pocket on his white coat ruffled a bit then a floating jar came out. As he opened the jar, the doctor rubbed the substance on his face to reveal facial features then on his hands before he placed some black gloves on.

"Doctor Jacob Harding," the doctor introduced himself.

"Doctor Harding as you can see was invisible prior. He was able to replicate the "Invisible Man's" formula," Danielle explained.

"The consequences unfortunately are that I can never be seen anymore." He then cleared his throat and gestured toward the TV, "To answer your question, young lady, our victim was human."

"What," Adam and Danielle both stated.

"That's a bad thing, right," Frost questioned, trying to take in Adam and Danielle's serious facial expressions.

Adam looked Dani. He touched her shoulder and stated quietly, "Dani, we _need_ to tell the captain so a Council meeting can happen."

Dani nodded in agreement, "We also have our suspect from last night's incident so it would be best if you handle the Captain while I take Jane and the other detectives to the interrogation."

"He's in interrogation room one."

Dani nodded and Adam walked away from the group, heading toward a door with a glass window sign that said 'Captain'.

"What just happened," Jane inquired.

"If a human is ever attacked by a supernatural, it is critical for us to report it because it will most likely happen again."

Hearing these words, Jane looked at the captain's door then back at Dani. "So, where do we start," Jane asked, wanting to get started on work.

Jane and the detectives gathered with the squad room while Doctor Harding guided Maura and her two techs to the morgue which happened to be below the warehouse. As the elevator traveled, Doctor Harding turned over to Maura and placed his hand out to her, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Isles. I've read your work."

"Oh thank you, Doctor. I appreciate that and please call me Maura since we'll be colleagues."

"Excellent!"

* * *

Jane, Korsak and Frankie followed Danielle to a warehouse door, sliding it back to reveal another side of it. Frost and Nina stayed behind, looking at the files about the history of the supernatural world as well as look at the computer database that the Nightfall unit had. As Jane and the others walked into the other room, Jane looked around the room to see that it seemed to be a separate entity of itself.

There were two other doors with one-way mirrors, making Jane connect that they were interrogation rooms. The remainder of the room seemed odd for there were also video cameras at a nearby desk, monitoring those interrogation rooms with an infrared scope as well as the suspect's profile picture and other information.

"Um…definitely different that BPD," Korsak pointed out.

Danielle approached the computer system, looking at it. "The reason for the advance technology is to keep us a step ahead. Some supernatural beings tend to act out horribly in interrogation," Danielle explained.

"So this is all meant to make sure that they don't act out?"

"More of a safety precaution for them and us."

"What about him," Jane gestured toward the suspect in the interrogation room.

Danielle gestured toward the vault attached to a wall and spoke, "Without his pendant, he cannot change freely."

"So he's…sedated," Korsak questioned back.

"Not necessarily. Unless, there's a full moon outside."

"So what you have found on him," Jane inquired.

Danielle handed the file over to Jane and retorted, "Patrick Roswell. Age thirty-two with black hair and green eyes, no affiliation to a clan."

"Clan?"

"Lycans have a family clan because they were born into the clan or they were brought into it. Usually being brought into a clan is by being bitten by a Lycan, hoping it doesn't create a blood lust and then immediately, placing the medallion on. By placing the medallion on, it seals the freedom of change."

"If not," Frankie wondered.

"Becoming an Untamed with a very dangerous possibility of being killed if not restrained immediately."

"Gotcha."

Jane handed the file to Frankie then followed Danielle to the one-way mirror of the interrogation room. "You two stand out here while Jane and I go in there," Danielle stated.

"Wait, why am I going in," Jane questioned back.

"Since _you're_ one of the lead investigators, you need to go in there with me." The detective smoothed out her shirt then took a deep inhale as she opened the door, letting Jane and herself inside the interrogation room.

Roswell growled, "Let me go."

Danielle pulled out the chair, sitting down in front of Lycan. "You can't be making demands, Mr. Roswell," Danielle stated, "You're the one who went and attacked a mortal which you know is against the rules."

"You can't do anything to me."

"_I_ can't do anything," Danielle reemphasized. "You either answer my questions or I'll make sure that Council gives you the max punishment especially by O'Neil."

Jane watched as Roswell paled at the name of O'Neil, prompting him to swallow loudly. "You can't let O'Neil get a hold of me," Roswell begged.

"Then talk," Jane added, sensing this was the time to go for the jugular.

"Fine. Fine. I'll talk…I've worked for the bloodsucker before but not his boss. Bloodsucker's boss mentioned how he was upset with him because an Untamed was now loose, leaving a trail."

_That confirms that it was an attack,_ Jane thought.

"The boss told bloodsucker that if he messed up again that the consequences were going to be like my friend."

"What happened to your friend?"

Roswell looked at Jane directly. "Broke his neck like a twig."

Jane looked at Danielle who seemed unfazed by the statement. She stood up from her chair, pushing it back underneath the table then spoke quietly, "Did you find out anything about the Untamed?"

"Nope and if I did, I wouldn't tell you," Roswell growled.

Danielle ignored this and as if by reflex, she opened the door behind her, leaving Jane in the room. About two minutes later, Danielle stomped back in and slammed the door behind her with a great thud. "Watch yourself," she warned Jane, handing the chair then prompting the detective to step back. Suddenly, Danielle shoved the table aside hitting the wall. Roswell gave a shocked expression and Danielle pulled out of her pocket a small item.

It was Roswell's medallion.

"Give that back," the Lycan barked.

"You are testing my patience," Danielle spoke quietly. "I'm not someone to test, Mr. Roswell."

Jane tried not to give her surprised away as Danielle's voice seemed to drop a lower octave. In addition, the British accent came back again, and it was thicker than usual. It seemed that Danielle had an American accent, not even a Boston region but it was there. However, when she was losing her patience or seemed angry, a British accent came back.

_Maura knows those accents better than I do,_ Jane thought about.

Danielle twirled the medallion in her hand then tossed it to Jane. "Answer my questions and maybe, I might not take you in front of Council cause you are pushing it," Danielle informed Roswell. The Lycan looked at Danielle then at Jane before he sighed and nodded, knowing he had no choice. "Good, let's start with the Untamed, do you know who that is?"

"No. There's too many Untamed and usually they are in quarantine but this one…not many know who it is."

"You know who the victim is," Jane asked, taking a shot.

"Some mortal but she seemed to know the Untamed."

"She knew that the Untamed was a supernatural prior to the transformation," Danielle inquired with surprise laced in her voice.

"Yeah she knew…might have gotten her killed."

Danielle sighed. "Last question, you know who the head boss is?"

"No, Detectives."

The way he stated it; it was clear, and his eyes were directly staring at Jane. "He's telling the truth," Jane stated.

Danielle glanced back at Jane briefly before bringing her attention back to the Lycan. She placed her hand out to Jane who glanced down at her hand briefly until she realized that it was a gesture to return the medallion back. She handed the silver chain back to Danielle who walked up to Roswell and placed it around his neck.

He inhaled deeply and slouched back, rotating his neck as if relief came in that moment.

The two stepped out of the room and closed the door behind them. At the one-way mirror, Korsak, Frost, and Frankie were now joined by Adam who was observing everything. "Council has been called," Adam stated.

"We need the human identified before we go before them. They are not going to like anything we're going to say," Danielle informed.

Adam crossed his arms, "You mean Dracula won't enjoy hearing this."

Jane's head snapped to Adam, "Dracula? Like the Transylvanian vampire in books and movies?"

"Yes," Adam confirmed. He watched as Danielle approached the door to the squad room, "Dracula and Danielle don't get along well…then again, she doesn't get along with a majority of the Council."

"Is that a force of habit," Jane pondered aloud.

Korsak chuckled, "I would ask the same thing about you, Jane."

* * *

**Finally got this done! Please review if you can! Also check out my Twitter which I put a link on my profile here! Thanks!**


	4. Ch 4: The Occult Professor

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long. You know me, details…details and all that good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

_**There is no greater power than the one others do not believe you possess." – Luis Marques**_

* * *

Ch. 4: The Occult Professor

"_Why must walk in this goddamn outfit?"_

"_You know very well how London society observes women. You must be delicate like a daisy."_

"_A daisy? Really?"_

"_Look, we have to see the Governors Board especially if it can help with my research."_

"_The things I do for you, brother."_

"_Gives you time to mingle."_

"_I prefer to be at the library then deal with those pompous asses."_

"_Sister…"_

"_Brother." There was a look exchanged between these twins before there was a roll of the eyes with the carriage door opening. "Now, let's deal with these idiots so we can get back to the lab."_

"_Suit yourself."_

* * *

Jane reentered the squad room to see Nina at the big screen with Danielle watching from her desk quietly. On the screen was a woman's face, with blonde hair that was definitely darker than Maura's. The eyes were dark brown, and the skin was pale with a light blush on her face. "Is that the victim," Jane inquired.

Nina nodded. "Dental and the fingerprints came back to thirty-eight-year-old Jamie Peters, a professor in the occult at BCU."

Danielle snorted, "Occult."

"What's funny about that," Jane asked in confusion.

"Those who talk about the occult bullshit is basically trying to figure out the supernatural and sometimes, they sound idiotic because they believe the myths."

"But aren't most of what you've told us is true?"

"Yes and no." Danielle stood up from her chair, cracking her back then asked Nina, "Detective Holiday, do we have an address for the professor?"

"Yes, we do and please, you can call me Nina," the young woman smiled then handed the address to the detective.

Adam then entered the room and looked at the screen. "So I'm guessing you're heading out, Dani," he inquired.

"Yup," Danielle retorted. "Since we've got Council soon, might want to get all our ducks in a row. You know how _certain_ members get."

"You mean Dracula?"

There was suddenly an eye roll and sigh. "Please get it set up since I'm in front of the firing squad and not you."

"Roger."

Danielle then nodded Nina her thanks and handed Jane the address. "We should check with Doctor Harding and Doctor Isles to see if they found anything. If they haven't, most likely, Doctor Crane."

"We haven't met him…right."

"Nope," Danielle replied, pressing the elevator button.

They entered the elevator and traveled down to the morgue until the elevator opened. They stepped out and Jane took in the sight of the morgue. Despite it being under the warehouse, the morgue was vast, and it seemed that it had the very up to date technology. "How do you guys have the funding for this place," Jane inquired in amazement.

"Social circles…Dracula brings the funding since he can blend in with the mortals."

"Isn't that not good since he drinks blood?"

"He gets his blood from blood banks for specific reasons," Danielle explained vaguely before pushing the morgue door open to reveal Maura sitting next to Doctor Harding, going over files. "Well dental came back, so we were able to identify the mortal, but do we have anything back on the Untamed's hair?"

"That we don't," Doctor Harding retorted. "Doctor Isles was kind enough to help sort through one of our registries."

"Registries," Jane quipped.

Before Doctor Harding could start explaining, Maura cut in, "The registries here have all supernatural creatures that are registered in Boston. Different categories for different supernatural creatures; Since this is an Untamed, there isn't much registry for them but for Lycan's there are and since the Untamed was a Lycan prior to the…. blood lust effect?"

Danielle looked at Jane then back at Maura. "I'm thoroughly impressed," Danielle stated.

"She catches on fast," Jane stated with her gaze toward Maura with a proud smile.

Noticing the gaze, Danielle felt that she was invading a private moment. "Well, I'm going to head up and get the car ready," she informed the group but addressed to Jane and Maura. "Doctor Harding, can you let Doctor Crane that I expect a call from him about the Vault and its new items when he returns from the Museum?"

"I will go do that now," Doctor Harding retorted, walking away from the table.

This left Jane and Maura by themselves in the morgue.

Jane walked across the morgue to Maura, standing next to her which prompted Maura to look up at her best friend. "You adjusted very well," Jane pointed out.

"It's a fascinating world." Maura then removed her gloves and stepped up to Jane, fixing her blazer's lapels. Jane and Maura continued to stand together with Jane taking Maura's hands into hers. "Though it is fascinating though, I learned that it also can be unsafe as well, Jane," Maura informed.

"Hey, don't worry, I got Danielle to watch my back," the detective reassured.

"Still Jane, just please be careful."

Jane nodded and kissed Maura's forehead before stepping back and walking to the elevator. She pressed the button and entered the elevator then looked back to see Maura waving goodbye.

As Jane stepped outside, she noticed immediately that her little brother and Korsak were waiting with Danielle. It surprised her how calm her squad seemed to be when being introduced to this new world or at least, she knew her friends were trying their best in understanding what was before them.

"So you're…" Frankie started, looking at Danielle, "what? Vampire? Werewolf?"

"Human," Danielle answered simply.

"But you know about this. How can you?"

Danielle glanced over her shoulder to see Jane approaching. "Another time. Another story," Danielle retorted, passing Jane's brother and Korsak to the driver's side of the car.

Jane walked by the two, taking the front passenger seat then the other two sat in the back passengers. They approached the gate with Danielle taking a quick glance before she knocked on the guard shack window three times. At the third knock, Jane and two other detectives watched as the window slid open. Jane's eyes widened at the sight of gray stone fanged creature for it wore sunglasses and a security hat. "Sup J," Bartok inquired.

"Adam is dealing with some work and I got humans inside also."

"So watch the gate extra?"

"Yes."

The gargoyle gave a small salute and Danielle gave a nod, driving off to the destination.

As they were driving through Boston, the three detectives kept inquiring more about the supernatural world. "So there are some supernatural beings that walk around right," Korsak asked.

"Yes."

"Are they easy to spot," Frankie asked next, looking out the window.

Danielle glanced at the rearview mirror to look at Frankie with a raised eyebrow. Jane turned her head and answered, "Frankie, you think you can spot them easily?"

"Well…no."

Frankie shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and Jane looked back at Danielle with a quiet observant look. "I can feel your eyes on me," Danielle pointed out.

"Sorry," Jane retorted.

"It's not an issue but I sense you got a question for me."

"It's just…how did you get involved with Nightfall?"

"Nightfall has been around for years like I told you and my family has been part of this for many years since its inception. It became a legacy in my family," Dani explained.

"Wow…that's quite impressive. What generation are you?"

"Third or fourth. I've always known about the supernatural."

Jane nodded at this then returned her attention back to the road until she got curious once more. "How come your gargoyle friend calls you 'J'," Jane inquired, keeping her eyes on the road but her peripheral vision observed.

"It's my middle name."

"For?"

There was a pause and Jane watched as Dani gripped onto the steering wheel tighter. "Jacqueline," she answered finally with a quiet voice.

"Better than Clementine," Jane smirked, sensing a quietness from the other detective.

There was no reply to this comment, and it seemed the conversation ended with the group pulling up to a small suburban neighborhood. Dani pulled over to the side and Jane stepped out of the car first.

"Pretty regular and quiet," Jane commented to Dani.

"Yeah," Frankie retorted as he and Korsak stepped out.

Jane pulled out the address that Nina gave to the team. "It looks like its down the block," Jane stated to the group. She then looked back at her brother and former partner, "You guys patrol the area, knock on the neighbors' doors while we check out the vic's house."

The two men nodded, turned and walked away toward the first house they planned to check out. Jane then began to walk down the street toward the address. As they were walking, Dani looked around, taking in the quiet scenery. "Since you asked some questions, Jane, I think I should ask some," Dani stated.

Jane raised a curious brow.

"Nothing too bad, Rizzoli. Simple and _easy_ questions."

"Like?"

"Like…how long you've known Maura," Dani started.

Jane's head snapped at the sound of her best friend's name. "I've known her for several years," Jane answered.

There was a low hum and another question came, "Single?"

Jane sputtered quickly and almost tripped over a crack on the sidewalk. Without missing a step, Dani placed her arm out, steadying Jane. "Why are you asking," Jane squeaked, feeling a tight feeling in her chest.

"I'm just asking."

"Just asking…No, why were you asking?"

Dani smirked, "What? Do I sense some jealousy?"

"Jealous," Jane laughed. "Why would I be jealous? Just…I find that it's weird that you're asking about Maura. You interested in her…like…you like her?"

"Is this your subtle way of asking if I'm gay?"

"Are you?"

Dani stopped and looked at Jane.

"Actually, yes, I am." She then patted Jane's shoulder, "But, sounds like you're interested in Maura."

Jane's throat constricted and Dani resumed her walking with another smirk. Jane started to chase down Dani, catching up next to her. _Am I that obvious_, Jane thought to herself, unsure of how Dani figured it out. "Let's say…I do," Jane suggested.

"At least, you acknowledge it with others."

"Wait, you just said that…you goaded me. Why did you-"

Dani stopped abruptly as did Jane with both looking up at the porch. The front door was ajar with the window shattered and glass on the floor. "That doesn't look good," Jane pointed out as she drew her gun.

"Definitely," Dani drew her gun as well.

They approached the house slowly with Jane taking the lead. She pushed the door further open and stepped over the glass to avoid making noise. Dani follow suit, entering the house and began to search the premises.

Upon entering the home, Jane noticed immediately that the first floor was trashed. Furniture was tossed around with broken picture frames; it prompted the detectives to proceed around the area quiet and slow. _What or who caused this,_ Jane thought as she searched the room on the right while Dani searched to left side of the house.

The kitchen drawers were pulled out with utensils on the floor and cabinets were wide open. _Someone was looking for something,_ Dani observed.

The two continued their sweep until they reached the center of the house and Jane gestured toward the second floor. They traversed up the staircase and began to do the sweep on the second floor. Most of the doors were closed, prompting the detectives to open the doors and search it thoroughly. Each room was trashed like the previous rooms, but with the upper floor of rooms, papers were prominent and ripped.

With all the rooms searched, there seemed to be one final door. Jane looked at Dani and Dani returned the look. They both approached the door with Jane twisting the knob then Dani pushing the door and entering the room quietly.

The study was destroyed with all the books from the bookshelf was shoved to the ground. The desk drawers were open and the desk itself was torn apart with the lamp smashed as well. "Clear," Jane announced, prompting Dani to holster her gun. Jane holstered hers and looked around the room, "What the hell happened?"

Dani handed some crime scene gloves to Jane. "It seems like someone was searching for something," Dani commented as she placed her gloves on.

Jane crouched down and picked up a torn paper. "She had a lot of papers," Jane observed. "She wrote, _'My findings have found that the supernatural world does exist. I'm not sure what creatures yet but I've possibly observed a vampire's feeding'._"

"A vampire feeding? Vampires don't hunt humans anymore. They go to a blood bank."

"Is it illegal," Jane asked.

The other detective shook her head, crossing the room. She picked a dark leather book and began to read the contents aloud, " '_Boston Museum had a newest arrival in antiquities. A sarcophagus and the legendary Book of the Dead were placed in high security. During the day, it is out on display until the nighttime. Only special events are the artifacts are out.'"_

"The Book of the Dead?"

"Ancient book from Egypt. Nightfall was notified about this; we _always_ get a notification when we get supernatural artifacts cause we keep them in the Vault with other items."

"Why the great interest?"

Dani shrugged and Jane resumed to look around and started to look under the desk. "You mentioned about the Vault earlier," Jane pointed out.

"I did and it's important for the supernatural community which I will explain another time." She then pulled more papers up, "Looks like she wrote a lot of papers about the supernatural. I'm not sure how accurate it is."

"That's usually the problem with those who study the occult. They get some hits and misses however; it seems like Professor Peters got herself killed for some odd reasons."

"We need more people here," Jane commented. "We have so many of her notes that it's going to be hard to figure out who ever came in her and what they took."

"Agreed. I'll call a CSU team and have one of your people lead it."

Danielle then stepped out of the room, leaving Jane by herself in the room. The detective looked around, trying to picture what items were at. "Why does it feel like we're missing something," Jane said to herself. She approached the window and began to examine it.

The initial examination of the window showed that the window didn't seemed to be touched. It wasn't open and the lock was still on it, so the intruder didn't leave the house through the window. There wasn't even a sign that someone tried to pry it open, so it prompted Jane to look back at the crime scene. "They knew if they left the window open that it could cause suspicion," Jane mumbled.

"So they came in and exited the same direction, hence why the doors were all closed," Dani cut in.

"What were they looking for?"

Dani sighed and glanced back at the bookshelves that were on the floor then brought her eyes up to one particular bookcase. "Jane, if I was trashing a study, would I want to search all of the bookshelves and pull them _all_ down," Dani inquired.

Jane followed Dani's line of eyesight and stepped away from the window. "I would think so," Jane answered.

"Jane!"

"Detective Stevenson?"

"Up here," Dani yelled as Jane approached the standing the bookshelf.

When she reached the bookshelf, she pointed to the standing the book that stood all by itself. "_Canterbury Tales_," Jane read the title causing a small scoff. Frost and Korsak entered the room and before they could ask their questions of what happened, Jane commented, "Not a common book for the occult?"

"More for any enthusiast of Middle Age literature."

Hearing this answer, Jane pulled on the book which made a loud clicking sound upon it being pulled back then pushed back in. Suddenly, the bookcase popped open which prompted Jane and everyone else to jump backwards. After the sound, Jane leaned over to see that the bookshelf was cracked open like a door and Jane, instinctively, pull the bookcase open to reveal an arraignment of full stacks of papers, books and other items.

"I'm so confused. Either they miss this, or they couldn't figure out how to open it?"

"Or they did open it and got what they needed," Dani suggested.

"But we won't be sure."

Dani walked up to the bookcase, looking at their new discovery. "It looks like this is going to take a bit to go through. Might have to collect them and take them back to the warehouse."

There was a clearing of the throat and they turned around to see Frankie and Korsak who had confused expressions. "Care to explain, guys," Frankie asked, trying to piece everything together.

Jane and Dani looked at each other and a similar thought crossed their minds, _T__ime to play catch up._

* * *

_She stood in the dress for long enough, she was itchy and bored. Her brother was mingling as best as he could despite the scientific community still frowning upon him. He would kill her for even thinking about the idea of changing her clothes especially __**during**__ the party. She noticed that no one was blocking the staircase to the upper floor._

_She then glanced back at her brother and sighed at the sight. He was back at talking to the head of Board of Governors. _Bringing up the same theory without a possible application is making it difficult for us, _she thought. _It's not going to happen tonight, Henry.

_Sensing that she was able to slip away, she took her opportunity and jogged up the stairs until she reached a bedroom. Logically, it was illegal but like she always said, if you're not caught, you're fine. She opened door, slipped inside and closed the door behind her; the first thing she spotted upon turning around was the armoire and opened it._

"_Oh Livingston's," she stated upon the first suit she spotted. She pulled out the black tailcoat and smirked, checking the size._

_After several minutes to remove the corset and other feminine clothing, the young woman stepped in front of the mirror and tied her hair back in a tight ponytail. She adjusted the suit, making sure all the buttons were in place to hide her bosom. Luckily, the hoop skirt made it easy for her to smuggle a white dress shirt, black tie and a dark blue waist coat. Also, her brother didn't notice that she was wearing men shoes._

_The final touch was a pair of spectacles._

_She placed them on and stepped out but upon stepping out, she knew she was caught for she bumped into a young lady, about her age, at the top of the staircase._

_She was a vision of beauty; luscious red hair tied back in a tight burn with hazel eyes against marble like pale skin, wearing a bold dark purple dress._

"_Um…hello," she greeted with a tightness of throat._

_The young lady, standing across from her, gave her a small smirk and pointed out politely, "You're not my brother or my father."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_And your voice is one of a woman's."_

_There was a short but nervous laugh then a quick reply, "Are you sure about that?"_

"_Quite." The lady approached the suit cladded woman, observing her with a mischievous smile then suddenly, she placed her hand out, "Care to be my escort?"_

"_Um…I don't know your name?"_

"_It's Lily. Yours?"_

* * *

After taking several boxes full of evidence, Adam and Dani's desks were covered entirely by the evidence that was in the hidden compartment. Kent and Susie had gone down to the victim's home with a CSU crew and Jane made sure that Korsak and Frankie were informed about what happened. Korsak and Frankie explained that the neighbors didn't know much about the victim except that she would come and go from her house all the time. There was also no indication that she was in any relationship either.

With not much, Dani suggested that Korsak and Frankie stick with CSU team so no one would interfere. In addition, it would be best if Nina and Frost head back to Headquarters to look through BRICK which had the most updated system when it came to the humans. It left Jane, Maura, and Dani at the Nightfall warehouse and Adam was working on the Council appearance.

Jane sat by Dani's desk, opening the box and revealed the piles of papers. "There's a lot of paperwork," Jane pointed out.

"Lots of research and items. Her notes are very intense and meticulous," Dani added, looking through the notes. "This looks like an all-night occasion."

"You mean an all-nighter?"

"Didn't I say that?"

Jane shook her head then they heard a ringing sound, prompting Jane and Dani to look up to see Maura stepping out with Doctor Harding and another person. However, Jane jumped backwards causing her chair to move backwards, and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight for standing right behind Maura and Doctor Harding was a large animal head that looked like an actual crane. Maura noticed the detective's surprise and asked in concern, "Jane, are you okay?"

"Um…there's a giant ass bird behind you," Jane spat out.

"Giant ass bird? How rude," the crane spoke in a German accent causing Jane's jaw to drop.

Maura glanced over her shoulder and gave a sheepish smile. "Please excuse my friend, Doctor Crane," Maura apologized.

Danielle let out a chuckle as she stood up from her chair and gestured for Jane to stand up as well. The Italian stood up from her chair then followed Dani as she approached the large crane in front of her.

"Ivan," Dani greeted, "this is Detective Jane Rizzoli. She's new to the whole supernatural world like Doctor Isles."

"Well the Fräulein seemed to be more adjusted than this one," the doctor replied with a glare.

With that glare, Jane felt like she could be eaten by this large…person…creature in the two minutes. Sensing Doctor Crane's feathers being ruffled, Dani continued, "This is the first time that she's seeing an anthropomorphic besides the Lycans and Untamed."

"Ah…" The crane then approached placed his feather covered hand out to Jane. "Welcome to Nightfall, Detective," he stated.

Still shock but a bit calmer, Jane placed her hand out and shook Doctor Crane's hand. "Thank Doctor and I'm sorry, still somewhat new at this," Jane explained cautiously.

"It's fine. I apologize for my sensitive nature; I'm not used to such an adjustment of humans among us besides Detective Stevenson. Your colleague here is quite unique," gesturing toward Maura who felt a slight flush in her cheeks.

Jane smiled, "She's pretty special."

Maura glanced over and noticed that Jane's eyes were no longer on Doctor Crane but on her. The doctor's blush deepens on her best friend's gaze and made Maura bow her head away, trying to not show it as much.

"Well, I'm guessing that Doctor Harding and Doctor Isles wish to give us an update on the registries," Dani cut in.

Maura's attention snapped from Jane toward Dani and nodded. Doctor Harding handed the folder that was in his hand and explained, "We've tried narrowing down the search but we're still very behind on this, Detective."

Dani sighed, placing the file on the table. Jane glanced at the file on the table then back at the murder board which held all the pieces they had so far. Her eyes darted immediately to the silver medallion.

"What about the medallion," Jane asked.

"The traces are pretty common among those who create these medallions. Ladies of magic are hard to come by especially in Boston."

"Covens," Danielle muttered in annoyance.

Before there could a reply formed, the office phone began to ring which prompted the detective to answer it. "Stevenson," Dani answered. She leaned back in her chair and sighed, "Alright, Adam…yeah, I'll be down there in thirty and I need you to make sure that the front row is open…yeah, it's for them. Yes, I know that…Adam, just get it set."

She then ended the phone call, looking at Jane and Maura. "You two are coming with me," Dani told the two as she stood up from her desk, collecting the evidence files around her.

"Where are we going," Maura inquired curiously.

"The Council meeting and you two are my invited guests."

"Do you think it's a good idea to let mortals go to the Council meeting," Doctor Crane inquired, looking at Dani with a concern expression.

Jane watched as Dani's eyes darted toward herself and Maura. "They have to go."

"You know that-"

"The consequences are outweighed by the matter at hand," Dani hissed with a British accent spilling through.

Doctor Crane huffed but gave a curt nod. He then handed with his feather hand, a file. "As requested, I analyzed the newest items in the Vault," he informed the detective. "Everything you need is in this file."

"_Everything?"_

"Yes, Detective."

Dani gave a small nod.

Unknown or even known to the detective, Jane was watching her, and it made her ponder what was all the secrecy behind the Vault. Danielle told Jane that she would explain about the Vault, but it had been bookshelf for another time. However, Jane's curiosity and detective skills made her wonder why the Vault was important.

She then felt a touch on her shoulder and looked over to see Maura looking up at her. "Have you eaten yet," the doctor asked out of concern.

Jane shook her head. "I haven't."

"Come, I think I saw a restaurant for us to eat at on our way here."

Maura then took Jane's hand into hers, giving a light squeeze and guided her toward the door. Dani gave a small smile at the sight and took a seat at her desk, glancing up at the clock to see that it was only eight in the evening.

_Council meeting won't be until midnight,_ Dani reminded herself.

She didn't notice that Maura paused with Jane and looked back at the other detective. Jane observed as her best friend stepped back into the squad room. "Danielle," the other detective looked up with a curious expression. Maura tilted her head and asked softly, "Would you like to join us? I don't believe you ate either."

The curious expression softened, and Jane spotted a particular smile on Danielle's face; almost sad. "I appreciate the offer, but I got to finish up some items before I go up in front of the Council," the detective expressed.

"Alright."

Maura then stepped away, walking back to Jane who gave her a side hug. "You are too kind," Jane stated.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Jane shook her head and added, "It's one of the most beautiful qualities you have."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! Review please and I will see you next chapter!**


	5. Ch 5: The Council

**A/N: Well, I didn't expect this chapter to be long but it was! It is crazy how its already been ten years since Rizzoli and Isles aired. The show helped me become a writer and help me grow as a person. I'm glad that I'm part of this fandom.**

**Special thanks to Brenda Stokes who suggested the name of the pub!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**That which neither weapon nor flame could accomplish will be achieved by a sweet speaking tongue in council." - Nostradamus**_

* * *

Ch. 5: The Council

Jane and Maura walked from the warehouse down several blocks to a bar that was close by. Usually, Maura not suggest a bar, but she noticed how quaint the one bar they drove by. It was interesting so Maura decided that a new bar wouldn't hurt, and she even thought it could be possibly…romantic?

Maura's eyes drifted to Jane; for years, she admired Jane's beauty. The beautiful Italian skin and long dark brown wavy hair reminded Maura of the Greek statues she would see in museums. Despite what Jane wore, Maura, though she would never admit it out loud, found Jane's clothes attractive on her. It wasn't items that she would never wear except that one time where it was for an investigation but, back to the point, Maura only found Jane attractive in those clothes.

"Are we almost there," Jane inquired, rubbing her stomach.

"Actually, we are," Maura gestured toward the bar.

"You wanted to take me to a bar," Jane smiled widely.

Maura nodded and it was in that moment that Maura took in the beauty of Jane's soulful eyes. In all of her years as a woman of science, the most technical words could not describe how beautiful they were.

Her heart would beat so fast that the doctor thought she was having tachycardia. It was a strange feeling, one that she never felt with, not even Ian whom she thought _was_ the love of her life. It was that moment she learned that wasn't what real love was.

Real love didn't involve coming and going, using each other for sex.

Real love was sitting on the sofa and watching documentaries despite not understanding anything. Real love was being there in the darkest of times despite being angry at each other. Real love is opening your arms and sparingly bringing them into your family.

Maura was starting to realize that the love she always wanted for years, arrived finally or it had been in front of her this whole time and she ignored it. For Maura, she wasn't sure how to tell Jane that she was in love with her.

Part of her feared the rejection that could come especially she wasn't sure about Jane's sexuality. Her sexuality was more like a spectrum and she found that she was attractive to men and women however, it had been a long time since she found a connection with a woman.

_Maybe I should do what Jane does. Go with my gut and hoped that I'm right_, Maura thought.

"Maura."

The doctor snapped from her thoughts, bringing her attention back toward Jane. The detective paused her walking and gestured toward the building in front of them. "You coming," Jane inquired with a small smile.

Maura nodded and followed her inside.

The Golden Mask was the local pub in the area but when Maura passed by it earlier, it seemed livelier especially with the curtains were open and others were speaking to each other. However, upon entering, Jane and Maura were met with the curtains closed and a lack of people, black wooden tables and dark red leather booth chairs. Along the counter was various taps and a mirror that seemed reflective to the other customers that were inside. On the walls were different paintings of one particular woman and it seemed each painting had a different angle with a tone. The lighting was dim as if letting people hide in the shadows and finally, Maura spotted in the corner of her eye was a lone piano.

"Sorry ladies, we're closing," the two women looked up to see the bartender with his back toward them. His voice was deep, and he was dressed in a white dress shirt with sleeves rolled up, he also wore a waist coat. Though Jane and Maura couldn't see the hairstyle, they recognized that the hairstyle was a slick comb back hair.

"It seems you're open," Jane retorted, feeling offended.

The bartender did not turn, instead, he continued to speak, facing toward the liquor cabinets in the back, "Well, we're closing right now."

"At eight," Maura added.

"Ladies, I'm going to ask you to leave one more time before I call the police."

"I am the police," Jane raised her badge up, feeling irritated.

Maura touched Jane's forearm and retorted, "Let's just call Danielle and head back to the warehouse."

Hearing Danielle's name, the bartender froze and raised his hand up, "Wait, you know Danielle Stevenson?"

Jane gave a confused expression and retorted, "Um…yes."

The bartender turned around, revealing a mask covering half of his right face. Maura and Jane both gasped slightly but it didn't surprise the bartender. He seemed desensitized for he gestured with his right hand to have Jane and Maura enter the pub.

The two entered and the door closed behind them with a ring of the bell. The half mask man then shouted aloud, "These two know Stevenson, we're clear!"

All of a sudden, Maura and Jane watched as others were reappearing from different sides of the pub. Overwhelmed was an underrated word for this moment for Jane and Maura were truly exposed to the supernatural world completely.

Various people popped from the floorboards while other groups of people started to come from the back room with dark red filled wine glasses. The room started to get cold causing Maura to shiver, prompting Jane to wrap her arm around her shoulder. Suddenly, the piano began to play which prompted Jane and Maura's heads to snap over to see that there was _no_ musician at the piano.

"That piano is playing on its own," Jane pointed out, unsure how to react.

The masked covered man looked over and commented, "Oh, you mean that? It's been haunted for years and as long as it gets to play a tune a night, we are fine."

Jane opened her mouth once more then closed it before trying to utter a word, but the shock was getting to her. Maura blinked several times, taking in the sight then brought her attention toward the bartender. "You're the Phantom of the Opera," she stated simply.

The piano hit a sour chord, and everyone was once again silent.

The Phantom straightened out his waist coat and walked around the bar. He walked toward Jane and Maura in a slow pace until he reached them. The two women took in the sight of the two-color different eyes glancing back and forth from them. He then spoke in a slow manner, "That is my original title, but I go by my actual name."

"That be…" Jane started but Maura cut in, "Erik."

"So you do know my name?"

"Yes," Maura assured him.

Erik eyed both of them then he extended his arms out. "Welcome to the Golden Mask," he presented. "Since you are friends with Detective Stevenson, first drinks are on the house."

"Um…thanks," Jane mumbled.

Jane took Maura's hand and guided her to one of the booths. They took in the sight and watched as an older male approximately three feet in height with reddish hair on the top of his head, thick eyebrows and on his chin approached them with a little notebook. "Alright ladies," he spoke in a thick Irish accent, "what you humans want?"

"Why do you assume we're humans," Jane questioned back.

One of his hairy eyebrows went up, almost sized them up (at least in Jane's eyes), and retorted, "You smell like it."

Maura gaped, "How rude."

"Your friend asked, and I answered. We, leprechauns can either lie to you or not and I prefer not especially when I want a nice tip, pretty eyes," he winked at Maura.

Jane felt a twinge a jealous run up her neck and Maura felt embarrassed slightly by this mythical creatures. She cleared her throat and the leprechaun looked at her with annoyance. "Miller for me and Chardonnay for her," she ordered as if it was second nature.

The leprechaun turned away, leaving Maura and Jane alone once more. Jane looked at her best friend and whispered, "Overwhelmed?"

"Very much so," Maura answered back. Her eyes wandered around the room, looking at the other patrons.

"So…" Maura looked back at Jane. "The registries of the Lycans? Was it a lot?"

"It's a vase amount. According to Doctor Harding, Lycans were asked to register with a clan or if they were clan-less. It's been like this since early 1900s supposedly."

"But why do they need to register?"

"You're talking about the registry," they looked down to see the leprechaun. With a quick snap of his fingers, a barstool appeared causing Jane and Maura to jump. He climbed up the barstool and placed the wine glass and beer bottle. He then sat down on the barstool and placed his elbows on table, "Let old Seamus McDougald tell you about the dirty politics of the land."

"McDougald," Jane tried not to laugh.

"Jane," Maura admonished.

Seamus eyed Jane and retorted, "Let me guess, you one of those hot-blooded _EYE_-talian folks." Maura chuckled as Jane glared at him; the leprechaun continued, "Obviously the Detective told you about the Contract and the Council."

Jane and Maura nodded.

"Well, the Contract is our big rules and there are several. First of all, if any humans are brought into our world, they have to keep our secret, or our world will be exposed. Second of all, at least for vampires and Lycans, you cannot transform a human without their acknowledgement. This includes no feeding off the humans."

"I assume that's for the vampires," Jane mumbled, glancing at the pale group with red liquid wine glasses.

"They got blood banks."

"There's also the rule about buying legit magic versus black magic."

Jane took a sip from her beer. After she swallowed, she gave a confused expression and said, "I would assume magic is just magic, right?"

Seamus snorted at this notion. "Oh please, eye-talian. There's a very _big_ difference. You got the legit magic that is done by registered witches in their covens. Usually, they have shops and it's disguised enough for humans to go in and out, get those fake versions of spells, potions and those knickknacks."

"The black magic," Maura pondered.

"Well, they are the ones who've gone rogue. Won't register, never even like the covens or the community we built. They travel far and few in between but, they can cause some trouble especially when the Contract was established."

"How come?"

"Well, when the witches have been in America much longer than any of the supernatural creatures. They have this big feeling that they have more say in Council than Dracula and the other council members. They also aren't afraid to attack the police especially Adam and Detective Stevenson."

"Any other rules," Maura inquired with intrigue.

There was a small silence with Seamus taking a quick look around. "It's not a rule but a pretty good understanding that you shouldn't get in a relationship with others that aren't your…species," Seamus added, wiggling his nose.

Maura and Jane looked at each other. It was sad look as if they pondered in their own minds about a forbidden love. "Why," Jane inquired.

"Doesn't work out well especially if you go before the Council. They have the final say about any kind of marriage if there is one. Usually, they get a decline."

"And the couple," Maura muttered.

Jane leaned over, taking Maura's hand into hers. She gave it a light squeeze while Seamus sighed, "I've seen people break up, leave the city, and even elope underground."

"That's so sad."

"The Council and the Contract. That's how it works."

The silence came over them once more with Jane and Maura still holding each other's hand. Seamus eventually stepped down from the stool and stated, "Well, I better get back to work."

"Thank you for the insight, Seamus," Jane said softly.

Seamus gave a curt nod and resumed his work.

Jane looked over at Maura then glanced down at their hands. She bit her lip and began to pull away, "Sorry."

Maura shook her head, letting Jane's hand slip from hers, "It's ok. It's been a long two days since this case started."

"Agree."

Even with the sadness of the information, Maura and Jane found comfort with each other and again, a familiar feeling rose between them appeared. It was a mix of their friendship but, the two also sensed that there was something much more. It seemed no matter where they were, when it was, the warm feeling would go through Jane and Maura differently.

For Jane, she felt that the room seemed to get fuzzy and only Maura was that hold to reality. Maura was her lifeline and it felt that every time was gone, she felt like something was missing. For Maura, it felt like a heart attack once more, but she had to keep using her medical training to remind herself that it was a possible feeling of euphoria, a feeling a great happiness.

Happiness because Maura was near Jane. She was the good part of her life; no matter what was happening, Jane was there for Maura in some capacity.

"Girls," their heads snapped over to see Seamus standing on the bar and waving at them then hollered, "you hungry?"

"Yes," Jane hollered back.

"For Christ's sake, Seamus, give them a menu," Erik scolded, knocking him off the bar with two menus.

* * *

An hour went by for Danielle since Jane and Maura left. She sat at her desk, reading the file that Doctor Crane gave her. It was the same old analysis of any new item in the Vault with item being a high risk due to the magic properties. Based on category, the Book of the Dead would be under black magic and would be under direct supervision in its transport out of Boston.

She closed the file and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes.

"_Of all the women you decided to flirt with!"_

"_It wasn't my fault!"_

"_You're wearing a suit as well!"_

"_You know I hate dresses! Henry, I did your favor. I came and mingled and again, the Governors declined us. Father is-"_

"_He's not! We haven't lost him yet! I will find a way to help him. __**WE**__ will help him."_

Suddenly, there was a loud ring, making the detective's snap open and lunge forward. Her eyes went toward the phone and she picked it up, "Stevenson."

"_The Council moved the time up. They want you there at 11,"_ Adam informed his partner.

"Fuck, I'll go collect Jane and Maura," Danielle mumbled, grabbing her car keys and files.

"_Be ready. It seems it's an open forum."_

Danielle stopped. "What do you mean by that?"

"_The Council made it open for citizens to hear about the update since this was a violent murder."_

"Great…I'll talk to you later, Adam."

As she ended the call, Danielle exited out of the bullpen to her car. She unlocked the car and tossed the items in the car but as she was about to close the door, a searing headache came. She clenched onto her forehead as she began to hear the echo of a clock ticking.

_You can't keep me in forever._

She shook her head and shuffled to the trunk of the car, popping it open to reveal the blue vials.

**RI**

"I got to admit, Seamus: the food is not bad," Jane confessed as she finished the last French fry on her plate.

Seamus smirked, taking Maura and Jane's plates away. "When you got leprechauns cooking potatoes, we are artist_s,"_ Seamus told the two.

The leprechaun walked away, and Jane brought her attention back to Maura. "Thank you for giving me this break," Jane expressed softly to the doctor.

Maura gave a gentle smile. "You need nourishment even despite how healthy a burger and fries are but, you need rest. I know that I can do only so much."

"You're kidding right, Maur," Jane said rhetorically. "You do more than "only so much." You amaze me so much on how you work so hard. The only reason I'm so calm in this whole situation, it's because of you."

"Jane."

"Maura," Jane said back, "you don't understand how much you've done."

"I can agree with that."

Jane and Maura looked up to see Danielle by the doorway of the pub. She wrapped around the corner and stood in front of the table, taking in the sight of the two women before her. "I didn't mean to interrupt or eavesdrop but, though I barely know you, Maura, I agree with Jane. You've done so much and been the most open to this world."

The medical examiner bowed her head down. "It feels like I'm in a book, but I know I'm not," Maura replied, feeling foolish.

Then there was a small chuckle.

Jane gave a raised eyebrow and took in the sight of a full smile that spread on Danielle's face. "You're not the first to feel like that," the detective informed. The smile then faded quickly with a clearing of the throat and push back of her hair, "Well, as much as I enjoy this conversation, Council is having the meeting earlier than expected. We need to start driving over."

"Over where," Jane asked, sliding out of the booth.

Maura did the same and followed Danielle out of the pub, giving quick waves of thanks toward Seamus who mumbled about expecting to get a tip later. "We're heading to near Skywalk Observatory but, a little past it," Danielle informed them.

"Is there a thing about your areas near water," Jane said aloud, thinking about how the warehouse was near water and so was this meeting with the Council.

"It's an "in case of emergency" reason." Danielle then turned the engine on but stopped, realizing that she hadn't give Jane and Maura two important items. She went into her pocket of her waistcoat pulling out two medallions and handed each one to them, "Here, you'll need this."

Jane looked down at the medallion, running her fingers along the design of it. On one side was a badge and on the other side was a sword being held up by an armor hand. "What are these for," Jane queried, placing the necklace around her neck.

"It's your ticket inside and it represents that no supernatural touches you two."

"Will our colleagues receive these as well," Maura voiced, concern not only for Susie and Drake but also for the detectives that have been brought into the fold.

Danielle nodded, "Adam is getting a mass production on them fast and calling in some favors." She then shifted the gears from park to drive, starting their trek to the Council meeting.

Jane continued to run her fingers over the medallion. Listening to Maura over the years about anything and everything, she remembered something that Maura mentioned. The word symbolist…or was it symbolism? It was one of those words, but she remembered that Maura said that symbols have meaning especially in items or books. The necklace was an example of that, prompting the detective to ask, "Is this some sort of symbolism for something?"

"You know symbolism?"

"Hey, I'm smart," Jane retorted, hearing the tone of disbelief.

"Not saying that you weren't, Rizzoli," Dani assured. "But, to answer your question, it's representation of the first knight to fall."

"It's a play on words," Maura pointed out.

"Sort of. The first knight to fall has been debated back and forth but, it all comes back to the idea of King Arthur and Lancelot."

"Those are the guys from the round table. King Arthur is the guy that had the magical sword, Excalibur which was given by the Lady of…the Pond," Jane said unsure on the last part.

"Lake," Maura and Dani corrected simultaneously.

"Lake, pond; it's a body of water," Jane retorted.

Danielle shook her head, let silence fill the car as they continued to drive to the Council meeting.

**RI**

The three women arrived at the building with Jane realizing that it was an abandoned conference meeting hall. Jane and Maura observed from the car as others were walking into the building. Some were in hoodies while others were in formal and informal wear. "Do so many people show up like this all the time," Jane inquired curiously.

"Not really," Dani retorted. She let out a sigh, opening the door to the car to step out.

Jane opened the door on the passenger side and stepped out. She then opened the door for Maura, with the doctor giving her a wide smile and a quick kiss on Jane's cheek. "Thank you," Maura whispered in appreciation.

Jane felt a blush form on her face. She closed the door and followed Dani as she was walking up the staircase.

Maura and Jane entered and were amazed by the crowd of people in the lobby. The hoods that were up on certain folks turned out to be a cover for anamorphic faces. Based on they stated, Jane and Maura knew that there were different species Maura gripped Jane's hand immediately, sensing that they were not exactly welcomed. Eyes were on them and Dani who approached the two doors that led to the conference hall.

They follow closely and reached the door, staying close to the other detectives.

Adam spotted Danielle and touched her shoulder. "Why is most of the community here," Danielle gritted her teeth with a fake smile to not show her concern.

"One word: Dorian," Adam whispered.

Danielle gave an exasperated sigh, "Of course."

Suddenly, the doors opened and two were faced with a handsome looking man. Black short hair with a goatee against light skin; he wore a dark grey suit with a black waist coat. Danielle watched as his fingers left the doorframe to his cane which had a silver handle.

"Detectives," the man greeted with a grin.

"Speak of the devil himself," Danielle grumbled in displeasure.

Dorian smiled widely then looked at the two new individuals that with Adam and Danielle. His eyes darted immediately to Maura and his grin widened. "Well, hello gorgeous," he greeted as he attempted to take her hand. Instinctively, Jane pulled Maura back while Danielle blocked Dorian, prompting the man to state, "I was only being friendly."

"You and I both have different interpretations of your "friendliness," Dorian Gray," Danielle retorted curtly.

Dorian smirked and bowed his head. "All I wanted to do is get to know our new guests," he attempted to assure smoothly.

"You'll get to know them in the Council meeting, Dorian."

The man stepped away bowing his head and walked inside, prompting the crowd to follow inside. Jane, Maura, Dani, and Adam looked into the hall to see the table before the many chairs where others were starting to take a seat with a podium at the center of the aisle. Danielle and Adam walked in first with Jane and Maura following close behind, they walked down the aisle then Danielle gestured for Jane and Maura to sit in the seats in the very front.

Suddenly, doors opened at the side and everyone became quiet as six figures were entering the room.

Adam took a seat in between Maura and Jane, much to their displeasure, but his seating wasn't to block them. It was to inform them as he spoke in a low whisper, "The man in the ragged leather jacket and torn jeans with the mean mug on his face is Ricky O'Neil, leader of the Lycans. The older woman," he gestured toward the elderly woman walking with her cane. Maura took in the sight for she looked like a medicine woman from the old times. She wore a simple dark blue gown with her dark locks placed up into a ponytail, her elderly features showing along the beautiful dark skin.

"Madam Lorna," he informed the group. "She's the most renown witch in Boston, let alone the world. She's well respected." Adam then pointed to the man in a black suit, his blonde hair was almost as light as Maura's. His face seemed young yet, the way he walked spoke an older feel as if stuck that age forever, similar to Dorian Grey's situation. "That's Clayton. He's shapeshifter and the only one that exists."

"Why Boston," Jane inquired curiously.

"No one knows really."

Suddenly, Jane noticed Maura sit up straighter as an older male walked in with a beautiful brunette. The man wore a black suit with a black shirt, his skin pale with long black hair tied back into a tight ponytail. The brunette stood close by to him, wearing a slacks and a beautifully designed white blouse, her hair was red like blood. "Maur," Jane whispered, making sure that Maura was ok.

"I…saw them before," Maura whispered.

Adam raised one of his distorted eyebrows and hissed, "That's Dracula and his wife, Mina."

"Where did you see them," Jane inquired.

"The Boston Museum during the opening of the Ancient Egyptian wing."

At the sight of Dracula, Danielle stood up from her seat, smoothing out her clothes. She took in a deep breath then released it before her eyes darted to a familiar figure. Jane, Maura, and Adam watched as Danielle walked toward a woman who was walking toward her. Based on what Jane was observing, she could figure that the woman was around the same age as Danielle. Her dark black hair was shoulder length pulled back in a ponytail, showing her beautiful features. Her eyes were striking light brown along her light-colored skin with light pink lips which held a smirk. She wore business attire; a pencil skirt and blazer, quite opposite of Danielle.

But based on her face, she also seemed one to not approach easily.

Adam let out a small chuckle, prompting Maura to look over with a raised eyebrow. Adam noticed this and stated, "That's Regina Coldwell, Mama Lorna's apprentice in the witchcraft and I believe Dani's got a crush on her."

"She seems…"

"Bitchy," Jane filled.

Maura pinched Jane's shoulder causing the detective to help. Adam shook his head and explained, "She's more closed off but, Dani is fond of her and anything, Dani is fond of…" His words trailed off with his eyes glancing toward Dorian who was approaching.

The two women understood what it meant: anything Dani liked Dorian _liked_.

**RI**

"I'm surprised you showed up," Dani greeted quietly.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Really?"

"Well, last time was for the issue about covens. This doesn't involve the witches."

"But it does involve our community, _Detective,_" Regina emphasized.

To many, it could look like that the two were having a heated discussion but between Regina and Dani, they knew that this was more of a friendly spar. Dani gave a bow of her head of acknowledging that Regina had a point. A small smile formed on the witch's face, one that was rare but reserved for the detective.

Suddenly, there was a clearing of the throat, prompting the two distance themselves. Dani glanced over her shoulder to see Dorian who grinned wolfishly at Regina. He took her hand and kissed it, "So good to see you, my dear."

"Mr. Grey," Regina retorted, pulling her hand away quickly.

Dorian frowned then looked at the detective. "Shall we begin, Detective," he asked coolly. The detective nodded then looked at Regina briefly before giving a small bow of her head.

"All stand for the Council. Lord of Darkness and Head of Council of Boston, Vladimir Dracula. Shapeshifter and Curator of the Vault, Clayton. Head of the Lycans, Richard "Ricky" O'Neil. Head of the Coven of Boston Witches, Madam Lorna," Dorian introduced. "I am Dorian Grey, facilitator for the Council as well as attorney for most supernatural."

Everyone stood until Dracula lifted up the gavel and hit the table. With this signal, everyone sat down with Dracula placing on his glasses as he spoke, "Let's get this over and done with."

"Detective Danielle J. Stevenson," Dorian announced unenthusiastically.

Danielle stepped up to the podium and spoke, "Esteemed Council members, I've requested this emergency Council meeting to bring awareness of a murder of a human."

"Humans die all the time, Stevenson," Dracula said brazenly

Jane gripped her hand into a fist. She then felt Maura's hand over hers, rubbing her raised scar. She took in the deep breathe then released it while Danielle continued, "My lord, the Council was created to help oversee the supernatural adjustment to this country, let alone this city."

"I was there when the Contract was sign, _Detective_."

"I understand, _Dracul_."

Dracula stood up quickly and Mina gripped his forearm, pulling him back down. There was the clearing of the throat and Mama Lorna spoke, "Vladimir, let's listen to the Detective."

Mina whispered something to her husband then gave a nod. Danielle rubbed the back of her neck, "The human that was killed happened to figure out some of our world's secrets. She was a professor that specialized in the occult."

"Any leads," Clayton inquired.

"A Lycan that has become an Untamed."

"So what do you expect from us," O'Neil questioned, tapping his fingers on the table. The crowd began to whisper behind them with Adam glancing behind him to see the whispering people.

Before Danielle could answer, Dracula raised his hand which caused Danielle to silence. "You fail to mention that you brought _guests_," Dracula punctuated. Jane felt as if ice touched her; she gripped Maura's hand who looked back at her.

Danielle looked over shoulder and gestured for Jane and Maura to stand up. As they stood, Jane kept her eyes locked on Dracula; "Who do we have here," Dracula questioned in a booming voice.

Prepared to speak, Danielle opened her mouth until she heard Maura's strong voice, "My name is Doctor Maura Isles, your lordship. I'm Chief Medical Examiner of the Boston Commonwealth and this is Detective Jane Rizzoli, part of the Homicide division."

"You bring humans to our Council meeting, wearing the pendants of the protected," Dracula's eyes darted to Danielle.

"I had to bring Detective Rizzoli and her team into this loop. Lycans with a vampire attacked them, attempting to kill them."

"What," Dracula shouted, and the crowd began to whisper to each other. "They dare break Contract!"

Dorian tried to hush the crowd, but it was not stopped until the hammering on the gavel echoed loudly in the room, "Silence!"

"My lord, humans die, yes," Danielle voiced. Silence came over the crowd and she continued, "We know this but to keep our people safe. I'm telling you this now because our secret might be exposed."

Dracula crossed his arms and Mina touched her husband's shoulder. His deep frown relaxed, glancing at his wife and Maura observed, the look of compassion in his eyes. Mina then looked at Danielle and said softly, "Detective, we expect that you will keep his lordship informed."

Danielle nodded, "I will."

Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal a bat flying in holding a piece of paper. The bat dropped the note to Dracula who read the note and grumbled it, "You have another death. Some alleyway."

"Fuck," Jane mumbled, glancing at Maura who held the same worried expression.

* * *

**You made it to the end of the chapter! I give you a gold star! Thanks for reading and please review! See you next chapter!**


	6. Ch 6: The Story of the Creature

**A/N: Just started grad school and I'm keeping up so far. Anyways, sorry it took a bit but, making lore is very hard.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1. Also I definitely do not own Mary Shelley's **_**Frankenstein. **_**The only thing I own is the changes in the tale.**

* * *

_**Dedicated to my grandfather who passed a year ago this week.**_

"_**Remember that I am thy creature; I ought to be thy Adam, but I am rather the fallen angel, whom thou drivest from joy for no misdeed." - Frankenstein by Mary Shelley**_

* * *

Ch. 6: The Story of Creature

_**Date: October 1**__**st**__**, 1884**_

_**Unlike my dear brother, I do not keep scientific notations in my journal. I write my observations and keep track of what Henry does. As his twin, I have to make sure that I keep track. He rather have me as a lab assistant than an artist just like Father said but Henry also appreciate my artistic skill. It took me days to draw the human brain in replication. Henry believes we are close to the answer but, we cannot test the experiment with animals. With the final stages and last bit of ingredients from the apothecaries, Henry will once again go before the Board of Governors. This is our final chance of approval; to see if we can obtain a…better option.**_

_**Henry tried to have me talk to Lily's father but, it's pushing it especially as I enter that mansion as a 'friend'. I'm there for other reasons and Lily enjoys them as well. In the last two months, I've been truly happy.**_

_**Maybe everything will come to fruition.**_

* * *

As soon as the message came through, they rushed to the cruiser with Jane driving to the crime scene.

During the drive, Korsak and Frost were going to meet up with Jane, Maura, Adam and Dani. In addition, Dani made some calls of her own with Jane and Maura hearing that Doctor Crane would send an item to a specific shop. She then explained that she would send the rest of the information through text.

Silence hung over them until Jane asked, "Is the Council meeting always… _that_ tense?"

"Always," Adam retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Mr. Grey," Maura inquired. "Is that the same Dorian Grey that died supposedly?"

"One and the same," Dani grumbled as she gazed out the window with distaste. "The man didn't really stab his own painting. He enjoyed his immortality a lot and didn't give a fuck about the consequences of those being hurt."

"And now he's a defense lawyer for anyone who gets called into our station," Adam added with a fake enthusiastic tone.

Jane groaned, "So he might pop up?"

"Unfortunately and I would recommend that you keep Maura away from his eyes," Dani commented. She glanced at the rearview mirror at Maura, "He has an attraction to pretty women."

"Pretty? She's gorgeous," Jane corrected. Realization hit her and a blush came on her face, her eyes darted toward the mirror to see Maura giving a shy smile. Jane cleared her throat and looked back at the road, "What about your friend, Dani?"

"Dorian flirts with men but he doesn't really care about Adam."

"Not Adam, your friend Regina."

Dani's head snapped toward Jane then looked back at Adam who gave a sheepish smile. The detective gave a raised brow at Adam who said softly, "I was just saying how Regina and you are pretty close."

"And _your_ definition of that, Adam," Dani hummed. Suddenly, the cruiser stopped, prompting Adam to place his hood on and stepped out of the car quickly. "Saved by the crime scene," Jane heard Danielle grumbled, stepped out of the cruiser and stomping over to the area.

Jane stepped out of the car and met Maura at the back who was stepping out. The detective placed her hand out to help Maura out. The blonde took Jane's hand and gave a soft smile, "Thank you, Jane."

"Of course, Maur."

They went to the trunk of the cruiser, pulling out Maura's medical examiner bag. They walked together toward the crime scene in a comfortable silence until Maura asked, "Did you mean it when you said I'm gorgeous, Jane?"

Jane stopped Maura by grabbing her forearm and expressed, "Of course, I meant it." Maura blushed once more and Jane gave a full watt smile, "Look, I know it's bad timing on my part but, Maura, you are the most gorgeous woman I know."

Maura pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and resumed her walk to the crime scene. Jane followed closely behind, and she walked under the crime scene tape to see the scene. Before them, Dani was crouched next to a body covered by a white sheet while the alleyway was covered in blood.

"What the fuck happened here," Frost gulped, trying to keep his senses.

"That's what we're going to find out," Dani retorted, lifting the white sheet.

She sighed and Maura approached, placing her crime scene gloves and pulling the sheet back further to reveal a young man in his late twenties with pure amber eyes. Clothes were shredded to bits as if ripped apart by an animal with several holes in the body. "I think we found our Lycan," Adam spoke softly.

"We cannot assume that," Maura chided the tall man.

"Is there no ID," Jane asked.

"So far, nothing," Frost retorted.

"Fuck."

Korsak was about further down the street and noticed a shell casing and picked it up. He took in the sight of the uniqueness. It had a been a long two days with everything about the world that they were introduced to. There were times that he pondered if it was all real, but he would pinch himself. This just emphasized that this world was real and there were strange happenings that his long career hadn't experience until now.

"Guys, I think I found something," he announced.

Dani and Jane approached while Frost stayed at the crime scene tape, making sure that no one would cross the investigation or witness anything that indicated supernatural.

"What did you find," Jane asked her former partner.

"A shell casing…it definitely looks different though," Korsak informed.

He then handed the casing to Jane as she looked at it. It was shiner than copper and it almost looked like it was a lighter color; something brighter even. "Silver bullet," Dani commented, looking at Jane's hand.

"You're sure," Jane questioned.

"Shell case looks like it, but ballistics will help identify."

Jane then looked around, "What or who can cause this?"

"Not sure," Dani retorted, glancing at the blood.

"This can't be from the body."

"Definitely not. Hey Maura," Dani shouted behind her, "is there any trace on the fingernails? May look like skin or blood?"

"I cannot confirm that," Maura retorted.

Dani sighed and gestured for Jane to speak with her best friend. Jane rolled her eyes but walked toward Maura and asked, "Maur, is there any sign of some sort of trauma on the hands?"

Maura gave a frustrated sigh, "Jane, you know that I don't make guesses."

"I know. But does it look like that the hands experience trauma? It gives us something to go with."

Maura lifted the sheet and showed the hands or at least, one hand. "What the fuck happened to the other arm," Jane asked, trying not to feel sick from the sight of the large gash where an arm would be.

With the arm missing, they looked at the other arm. It was covered in a dark reddish color and the nails looked disfigured; some were very long while others were very short. "There's some sort of issues with the hand," Jane shouted back. "Like the nails are mixed with long and short."

"Well fuck," Adam cussed, looking at Dani who continued to gaze at the wall.

"What?"

"If he's the Untamed we've been looking for, it's most likely that he was shot in mid transformation as if they knew he was going to attack."

"So whomever attacked him…lost a lot of blood."

"And knew that Untamed's transformation was going to happen," Dani added. "Only way to know that is if you've been observing the habits."

"I can confirm at least one thing for you, detectives," Maura interjected. "The blood splatter to the walls is not from a gunshot."

"We've got to canvas the area then," Dani told Jane. "It's dark so the attacker might be still around."

Jane nodded in agreement. "Let us have Maura finished up and get the body sent down to the Warehouse then we'll take a look around."

About thirty minutes later, Maura with Susie and Kent drove back to the morgue with Jane sending her off. The two lab assistants had already taken their spots in the truck, leaving Maura outside with Jane. "I'll most likely have Doctor Crane and Harding start the autopsy so I can catch up on my sleep," Maura informed the detective.

"Yeah, you've been working a lot."

Maura reached out and grabbed Jane's hand. They held their hands together until Maura added, "You should try to find time to sleep also, Jane."

Jane sighed, "I know."

"Telling me you know versus actually doing, Jane, doesn't assure me." Jane rolled her eyes playfully, but Maura gave a small squeeze on her hand, "When you're done, please come back to my place to rest."

Jane's eyes looked directly at Maura's. She gave a soft smile and answered back, "Alright."

From a distance, Adam and Dani watched the interaction prompting Adam to say, "I wish it was easy for us or, at least, for me." Dani raised an eyebrow with partner continuing, "Come on, Danielle. You and Regina have been dancing around each other for the last couple years."

"Regina and I are _just_ friends," Dani argued.

"Yeah…sure, go with that."

Suddenly, there was a ring on Dani's phone prompting the detective to look at the caller ID. "Well look at that," Adam hummed.

Dani rolled her eyes, giving him a playful but fruitless shove as she walked away and answered the phone. "Detective Stevenson," she answered.

"_Danielle, you know it's me,"_ Regina retorted with a hint of a smile.

Danielle leaned against her cruiser. "That I do, Regina," the detective smiled, "but I must be formal especially at a crime scene."

There was a hum then a continuation, _"Well, I'm calling you about the medallion since Mama wasn't available. I have some answers to your inquiries. Stop by the shop later."_

"You could always tell me over the phone?"

"_I could but, our last meeting was rudely interrupted."_

"It's been a while since I last saw you," Dani admitted softly, looking down at her feet.

"_I noticed that. It's been a while since we actually sat together and spoke,"_ Regina agreed. _"Seems you haven't had a break, Danielle."_

"No rest for the weary."

"_Consider this a break, detective. Also you can get some answers about the medallion."_

Dani smirked, "Alright, I concede. I'll come by with my colleague."

"_I'll be waiting, Detective."_

"I'll be there soon."

With the conclusion of the call, Dani looked over to see Jane approaching her. "New lead," Jane inquired, noticing that Dani had finish a phone call.

"I had a friend to check out the medallion. We need to go to a magic shop."

"I thought those were fake," Jane commented, handing the cruiser's keys to Dani.

"Nope, they're real. It's very pseudo for the mortals; you know telling the future, stuff to help with aches and pains if you don't want to go to the doctor. But they sell the real items."

"The _they _is your friend, Regina," Jane commented.

"Yes and Mama Lorna's apprentice so I trust her very much."

* * *

"_You messed up."_

"_My men messed up, but I handled it personally."_

"_Did you get what I need?_

"_I did and I have my messenger heading over with the professor's notes."_

"_Good and the other items?"_

"_Safe keeping but, we have a new problem."_

"_I know about __**that**__. I will find a way to handle it."_

* * *

Jane and Dani drove to _Presage: Witchcraft and Other Oddities_. The store front looked like a random store that would be in Salem, prompting Jane to wonder how many more of these kind of shops existed. She glanced down at the sign that was by the door to read, 'Tarot Card Readings' which prompted an eyebrow to go up fast.

"Do they work," Jane wondered aloud.

Dani looked at the direction that Jane was looking before she commented with a shrug, "My future is my past and my past is my present."

"That…makes no sense."

_It does for me,_ Dani though but shrugged at Jane then she opened the door, prompting the bell to ring. As they entered, Jane's eyes widened in awe at the items in the store; it was a menagerie of items from incense, candles, skulls, and different jars filled with weird items. Even back when she did that one case involving Salem witch trial past, she didn't see all of this. Jane reached out to touch the jar of eyeballs until she heard a voice state, "I wouldn't recommend doing that."

"Holy fuck," Jane shouted then there was a loud oomph that followed.

Dani glanced over her shoulder to see Jane on her ass, looking up at the shrunken head in total confusion mixed with fear. "I should have told you not to touch anything," Dani informed as she walked back to Jane.

She placed her hand out and the detective took it quickly. Jane then positioned herself by Dani and hissed, "What the fuck is that?"

"I am not a what! I am a _who_," the shrunken head snapped back

"Well _who_ are you," Jane questioned.

"Jane, this is Barney and he's an enchanted shrunken head," Dani introduced. "Where's Regina, Barney?"

"In the back. You know what to do, detective."

Dani gave a nod, turned, and walked toward the front desk area with Jane following closely behind and keeping her hands in her pocket this time. They approached the counter, ringing the bell that rested there. "I'll be out in a minute," they heard Regina's voice.

"Oh we could just come to the back," Dani retorted.

"Danielle! Perfect timing."

A couple minutes later, Regina came out of the backroom with a silver medallion in her hand. She placed that item down as she placed her hand out toward Jane, "Regina Coldwell."

"Detective Jane Rizzoli," Jane greeted back.

Regina then looked over at Dani who asked, "So what do you got for us?"

"The medallion is definitely not registered, and the magic is very…potent though."

Dani tilted her head, "Potent? Like it has too much magic?"

"Is that a bad thing," Jane inquired, trying to comprehend everything.

"Yes and no, Detective Rizzoli," Regina answered. She went back toward the medallion, "You see with a medallion for the Lycans, the witch states the text on the coin and places it over the Lycan's head. Usually on a full moon prior to the first transformation. The magic only needs to _connect_ from the Lycan to the medallion."

"This one doesn't?"

"Quite contrary. It connects the Lycan to the medallion but someone else can control them," Regina added.

"That's against the Contract," Dani muttered.

"Seamus didn't mention this rule," Jane informed her companion.

"It's the biggest rule that Van Helsing, Dracula and many others agreed that to control one's freewill is something that cannot be tolerated especially with some of our citizens. To control the creature within is very dangerous."

"The dark magic is very strong," Regina informed the detectives.

"Is there a trace?"

"It's faint but it looks like one of the Twisted ones."

Dani took in a deep breath and released it, muttering, "Lovely." She then went into her pocket and pulled out the blue vial, drinking it quickly.

"The Twisted ones," Jane questioned. "What? Are they crazy witches?"

"Much worse…"

Regina approached Dani, noticing that the detective seemed to be tense. Jane watched as the other woman walked toward Dani, rubbing her back slowly. Watching the interaction, Jane listened to Regina as she explained further, "The Twisted ones are better known as the witches from _Macbeth._"

"Wait, how did they come to Boston?"

"They aren't in Boston," Dani replied in annoyance. "They disappear and reappear when they want to."

"So you can't track them," Jane concluded, crossing her arms.

Regina stopped touching Dani's back and returned back to the medallion. "Their magic is very dark. It's dangerous to attempt a trace without something happening," the witch explained.

"Let's not risk that. I rather have Mama here to help you," Dani suggested.

"But you're still stuck with nothing."

"Not exactly nothing. It's a very good start."

Suddenly, Jane's phone let out a quick buzz which prompted her to look at it. "It's Maura. Dr. Crane was able to analyze our dusted vampire from our attack. Supposedly, he's a Romanian and he's in the registry. Name's Gregor…Neg-"

Regina let out a small giggle while Dani groaned and raised her hand. "Please stop and just hand the phone," Dani begged. Jane handed the phone and heard Danielle mutter under breath, "Americans…pronounce…"

"What? The British can pronounce better?"

"How do you know that I'm British," Dani inquired curiously.

"Your personnel file and your British accent pop outs when you get mad," Jane pointed out. "I thought your family had a history with Nightfall?"

_Shit…_ Danielle thought. "My family was part of Nightfall in Britain. My great grandfather worked with Abraham Van Helsing for a bit then my grandfather and father helped in some of the supernatural beings immigrating. We eventually immigrated after I was born." _That should hold for a bit. I hope._

_Pathetic liar._

Dani rubbed the back of her neck and quickly. "Gregor Negrecu," Regina read Jane's phone over Dani's shoulder. Dani looked over her shoulder to see Regina's with their faces only a couple inches away. Feeling the flushness run up her cheeks, Dani stepped back quickly and sputtered, "Thanks, Regina. I'll see you later."

Regina smiled, "I expect it."

As they were walking out of the shop, they heard the shrunken head laughing, "Smooth…"

* * *

Sitting in the morgue of Nightfall, Maura was reading a medical journal about the supernatural that Doctor Crane provided. Many of research was conducted by the famous Abraham Van Helsing who helped created the community in Boston, New York and many others. Van Helsing wrote multiple dissertations about vampires, Lycans, and how the Untamed were the primary ones.

Then she noticed a handwritten excerpt folded tightly in the book. She pulled the note out and noticed that it was a written letter from Van Helsing to someone.

_**My friend, working on your casework and focusing on the rise of the community will not stop the past from haunting you. You may have perfected the formula to control the creature within, but a formula can do only so much. It is now a fight of will; a will to accept what you are. It can never stop the pain and the anger but, this new life will not bring any redemption either for the sins of your late predecessor.**_

_**\- Abraham**_

"I see that Doctor Crane gave you Doctor Van Helsing's research journal," Adam commented, pulling up a chair next to Maura.

Maura looked up from the note, placing it back in book and retorted, "I thought this was his medical journal?"

"It is. It was both and there are only so many copies. I know for a fact that Dani had one a while back."

The doctor placed a bookmark in and turned toward Adam. She took in the sight of the supposed Frankenstein's monster, trying to take in the features that were definitely different. Modern medicine seemed to have done wonders, but Maura was also curious about how Adam arrived at Boston. "May I ask you some questions," she inquired.

"Sure."

"How did you reach Boston?"

Adam leaned back in his chair and sighed, "I haven't thought about it in a while."

"I don't want to bring up bad memories."

"I…never told the story to anyone…about two hundred years ago, most of the story that Mary Shelley wrote was somewhat true. Victor Frankenstein was my creator, building me through the use of one body and adding other parts to attempt to enhance it. After he brought me to life, he abandoned me, and I found comfort with a blind man De Lacey and his family who weren't cruel. They did teach me how to speak, write, and read and they gave me shelter until Frankenstein decided to track me," Adam narrated.

Maura gave a curious expression, "But how can he when he didn't know where you were at?"

"No one knows really but I can take a guess that a traveler saw me at De Lacey's home. We were so isolated, and the road wasn't too far, they could have spotted me, and I wasn't as clean looking." He sighed, "Frankenstein found me, and De Lacey refused to let him see me. Victor decided if I wasn't coming with him as his revelation of new life, I would die instead. He placed the home on fire, and we were trapped…and the home burned. I somehow survived and I buried the family I knew, leaving only anger and sorrow in my wake."

Maura could see the sorrow in Adam's eyes. He took in a deep breath and continued, "I went out to find Frankenstein and I planned to hurt him just as bad. But when I saw little William and Justine…I couldn't. The child was innocent as I was, and I decided to hide away in the mountain."

"So William and Justine?"

"Very much alive when I last saw them."

"Victor?"

"I attempted to kill him at the Frankenstein's castle. I broke into the castle and I entered the library, thinking I would find him but instead, I found Elisabeth." The softness expressed when he said Elisabeth's name, prompting Maura to lean over to touch his shoulder. Adam gave a small sad smile and continued, "She questioned who I was, and I explained that I had come to seek vengeance against Victor for the death of my adopted family and his creation of me. I…don't know why or how but, she didn't seem scared of me and approached me. She said my eyes held a soul that didn't say anger but hurt and pain. She pleaded for me to not hurt Victor…to let him live. I wanted to ignore her so much, but she reached her hand and touched my chest and said to me that I had a heart and soul. It meant I was able to forgive, as much as she believed."

"Did you?"

Adam nodded, "Not forgiveness of his deed toward my adopted family but for my creation. I was ready to leave when Elisabeth asked where I was going now, and I told her I wasn't sure, but I would hide in the mountain most likely. Little did I know that days later, she would visit me."

"What?"

"Not exactly how the great author wrote my tale. Elisabeth held sympathy for me, and she would bring food and converse with me. She would bring me books…and eventually, she named me."

Maura gave an awed look. "She named you Adam," she said in wonder.

"Yes, because I was made out of man. She said it suited me."

"I…don't like to guess, Adam but, may I conclude that based on how you speak about her that you and Elisabeth grew close?"

Adam leaned back in his chair. "Unfortunately yes. I didn't believe it either that she held such affection toward me but, I knew she cared because she began to search a place for me to reside, hidden away. She took Victor's medical books so she can help with cosmetics for me, helping remove stitches and let natural healing work," the Creature explained. "I grew to love her, and she returned it."

**R&I**

Across town, Jane and Dani drove up to a small brick style home that Gregor resided and while on that drive, the Italian inquired also about Dani's partner; how they came to be and how he arrived at Boston. As Jane turned off the engine, she then asked, "What happened to Elisabeth and Victor then? Because I'm assuming that they are not there in Boston or alive."

"Usually I don't like to let people assume many things, Jane but you're correct about both," Dani sighed. "Elisabeth planned to break off the engagement and to take Adam to England. Victor found out however and followed Elisabeth. He heard the declaration of love and fidelity and it enraged him. He waited until Elisabeth returned to the castle before he killed her."

"Fuck."

Jane then yawned suddenly. "Sorry," she apologized, making sure that Danielle didn't think she was insulting her.

"No, I get it. We've been up a bit long. We are about to hit…" Danielle pulled out her pocket watch and read the time aloud, "Five am."

"Five? Fuck…Maura wants me to sleep."

"Well, the good doctor didn't go catch any shuteye either."

Jane frowned, "Maura's still up?"

"Yup and at the morgue, at least, what Adam told me via text an hour ago."

"How do you even keep up with this? You look like you got a full night's sleep," Jane commented, gesturing her hand toward Dani's lack of bags under her eyes.

_You stopped sleeping many years ago…or when you try to sleep, I come to your dreams and remind you how we are in this precarious situation, _Dani heard from her ear. She rubbed the back of her neck, "I close my eyes when I can."

Jane nodded to this answer despite the gut feeling there was more. She decided to bring her focus back to the story, "So the rest of the story? What happened to Victor and Adam after Elisabeth's death?"

"Victor created the ultimate creature beyond God and now, in his fit of rage, killed his love. Adam vowed revenge and they began their epic chase until they reached Artic. This is where Shelley got the some of the ending true," Danielle explained. "Supposedly Victor died on that ship from pneumonia and Adam learned along the way that he cannot die. For years, he traveled like a nomad until Doctor Van Helsing and his associate located him in New York."

"An associate?"

"A fellow doctor," Danielle answered simply. They stepped out of the car and began to walk toward the house. She walked up the staircase and placed a glove on, jiggling the doorknob. "Why am I surprised that a vampire actually locked his home?"

"They don't?"

"It depends on the vamp but, it looks like we have to move to the back."

"Or climb a window?"

Dani glanced over her shoulder, "Interesting options."

"So up or side?"

"Side would be better, huh," Dani hummed.

Jane leaned to the side, "It would be best to enter from the side and see if there's anything in the back." Dani nodded. They resumed their walk and headed toward the side gate with Dani pushing the fence open. As they stepped into the backyard, they took in the sight of it. "Ordinary backyard," Jane commented.

The backyard was dead as if no one took care of it. Jane glanced up to see the backdoor, prompting her to approach it. Dani followed quickly behind with Jane twisting the knob. The door cracked open, prompting the two to draw their weapons and proceed inside.

* * *

"When did you become partners," Maura asked curiously.

"Who? Me and Dani," Adam asked back.

"Dani and I but, yes."

Adam leaned back and rubbed his chin. "It's been a while like over one-"

Suddenly, Frankie burst through the elevator, trying to catch his breath. "Frankie, what's wrong," Maura asked, seeing the distress on her face.

"Jane and Danielle…are…under attack…and I think…one of them is injured."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know I'm horrible! But, please review cause they help motivate to start the next chapter quickly! See you next chapter!**


	7. Ch 7: The Immortal

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Immortality—a fate worse than death." – Edgar A. Shoaff**_

* * *

Ch. 7: The Immortal

_Quietly, the figure walked toward the top of the hills. Out in the distance, they saw the forest that many dared not to enter. However, this one dared because nothing scared them; there was a lack of fear and more inhibitions, the freedom._

_They walked into the forest until they reached the middle of the dark forest, creating a circle with chalk. "Thrice I call your names. Three I call thee. Reveal thyselves, the three." Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and a gust of wind. The three with their mystical yellow eyes staring at them._

"_Look who comes."_

"_The one whose summons us."_

"_You call us to discuss."_

"_Yes," the summoner answered._

_The three started to move around the circle, looking at their summoner. "We sense a great struggle," one of the three spoke._

"_Both forces causing the body to buckle."_

"_You placed a muzzle on your hound, but it still rumbles."_

"_Enough of your stupid rhymes," anger leaked out with a hiss._

_The witch retorted, "You wish for a different reality."_

"_Why such illogicality?"_

"_Is it you who wish it or the duality?"_

"_You stupid bitches, give me the seal," the summoner demanded._

_The witches stopped their movements and placed their hands out; one hand out each as they spoke a line each,_

"_Upon this night!"_

"_Under the moonlight!"_

"_We call on Hecate's knight!"_

"_We carve into this flesh!"_

_There's cry out of pain._

"_Immortality etched!"_

_Another scream came._

"_It is curse you accept!"_

"_We three decree!"_

* * *

Jane and Dani pushed through the door and began to search the house. Upon entering, they were greeted with the horrible smell that could only indicate that something was dead. Jane felt the bile come up her throat but held it back as she pushed one door open at her side while Dani took the other side.

Upon Jane's entrance of the room, she was met with nothing in sight except the empty room. The house was not even furnished as if it was never meant to be occupied. Dani opened the door adjacent in the room to reveal the empty closet but, it still didn't answer the question of where the smell was. They continued this with the bottom floor until finally, they began to ascend the stairs.

With each step, they took Jane and Dani both began to feel an ominous feeling in their stomachs. "I have a bad feeling," Jane mumbled, prompting Dani to hum in agreement.

Suddenly, Dani heard a creak and dust rising as if something fast sped by. "Jane, move," Dani shouted as she shoved Jane against a wall quickly before a large blast came from the shadows. Hit directly in chest, the blast sent the detective flat on her back and to the bottom of the staircase.

In that moment, adrenaline kicked into Jane and she fired her gun twice in the area where the shotgun blast came. She then ran down the stairs to reach Dani until she heard a clinking of glass from the chandelier above. She shot two rounds at the sound and a hiss came as the creature dropped to the ground, faceplanting with a loud crack with it. Jane approached it tentatively, picking up the shotgun quickly and unloading the rounds then ran back to Dani.

"Fuck," she cussed as she removed her blazer. Dani's chest was covered in blood, prompting Jane to take out her phone and call dispatch, "Officer down! I repeat officer down!" Jane placed her hand on Dani's neck, searching for a pulse but her heart dropped immediately.

Nothing.

"Damn it," she hissed, placing Dani on the ground. She began to do chest compressions, trying to bring back the detective. "Come on, Danielle."

Unknown to Jane, the creature that she knocked out briefly, began to push its body back up. It twisted its neck then placed out its hand, shifting into a large sharp figure. The creature raised its arm and let out a screech which prompted Jane to look up and roll away quickly. She reached for her gun and fired a couple rounds, but the creature did not flinch. Instead, it charged at Jane, making the Italian diving to the ground to avoid the collision.

But, by the time she was getting up, the creature grabbed her by her throat and pressed her up against a wall. She locked eyes with it seeing the blood red, gleaming as if killing was its only pleasure which it was. It opened its mouth and Jane could feel a burning sensation around her neck. _Fuck, I'm going to die,_ Jane thought as the oxygen was leaving her.

_Maura…_

Suddenly, there was a shot fired and the creature cried out in pain, dropping Jane to the ground. Jane touched her throat feeling the burn, her eyes then darted up toward her savior and they widened in surprise to see Danielle standing up, holding the shotgun in her hand. Blood was still seeping from her chest as she shot another round, hitting the creature. She shot another round then hobbled over to Jane who was still astonished as the other detective moved her head to the side, "Damn it, the wraith tried to burn the seal of death on you."

"You're alive," Jane muttered.

"You won't be alive if you don't get up," Danielle retorted, helping Jane up and turning back to the wraith that was standing back up.

"How do you stop that thing?"

"Fire or someone dies and as you can see I _can't_."

The wraith twisted its head around and let out an ear-piercing screech cause the two crouch down in pain. Trying to ignore the ringing in her ears, Dani grabbed Jane and ran to the next room, hiding in a hallway. "We can't hide from this thing forever," Jane mumbled.

"I know but I don't get anything to get a fire going and this house is empty, I doubt there are matches."

"What about our guns?"

"That is only doing barebone minimum. It stuns."

"But if you have a lot, there could be a boom."

"I don't see a barrel of gunpowder anywhere, Rizzoli," Dani hissed, glancing around the corner to see if the wraith was coming.

Jane looked around until finally, something caught her eye. "What about a propane tank," the detective gestured to the propane tank, leaning against a wall.

Dani nodded, peeking again then whispered, "We need to get the wraith positioned in front of that. Hopefully, the combustion will destroy it."

"Will a bullet work?"

"If we both shoot it, maybe. If you use the shotgun, also a maybe but I'm going to light a match near it and that should seal the-"

Suddenly, Dani was grabbed by the leg and dragged away quickly, dropping her revolver along the way. "Dani," Jane shouted.

Dani kicked her leg, trying to push the wraith back but felt it claw her leg, it nails now penetrating into the skin. She lifted her body then grabbed wraith by its shoulders, making it focus on the upper region. She flipped it over and cried out in pain as it clawed her skin, but Dani lunged at the knob twisting it enough to open it, "Jane, get out and shoot the damn tank!"

"But-"

"I cannot fuckin die! Do it!"

Jane sprinted to the doorway, looked back as Dani continued to fight the wraith, prompting the detective to draw her gun and pull the trigger hesitantly.

* * *

Adam, Frankie and Maura with Doctor Crane and Doctor Harding reached the bullpen to see Bartu hopping around in the office. "Bartu, status report," Adam ordered as they began to walk quickly toward a door no one noticed before until now. They entered the room, pushing through to reveal a garage.

"We were able to intercept Detective Rizzoli's call and we sent supernatural EMTs to pick them up," Bartu explained.

Frankie frowned and shouted, "You guys are worried about your secret while my sister is out there-"

"With my partner," Adam cut off then looked back at the gargoyle. "ETA?"

"Three minutes."

"Should we take them to a hospital," Maura spoke, trying to hide the worry.

"At the moment, no. Dani prefers not to head to one and it sounds like Jane is okay," Adam assured.

Suddenly, the garage opened, and the ambulance entered quickly. The doors closed quickly, and the back of the ambulance kicked opened to reveal Jane hopping out with a blood-soaked shirt. Doctor Harding, Crane and Maura approached the back with Maura grabbing Jane to examine. "Are you okay," Maura asked as Jane's eyes kept darting back.

"I'm fine. Dani saved my ass," Jane mumbled.

Maura reached up and touched Jane's neck, noticing the burn mark as if a handprint was wrapped around her neck. "What happened to you, Jane," Maura whispered softly.

"Damn it, Danielle," Maura's and Jane's heads snapped to see Dani on the gurney being wheeled to an elevator, making Jane and Maura follow close behind. Maura gasped at the sight to see Danielle covered in third degree burns with the skin, regenerating with blood on her shirt.

Maura gasped at the sight as Dani groaned in pain and Doctor Crane took a syringe, slamming it in Dani's shoulder. The detective cried out and Jane watched as Dani's eyes were starting to change colors from dark brown to a dark blood red. She reached out, gripping onto Adam's shirt and growled, "The vial…give it to me."

"I don't have one," Adam retorted softly.

Dani hissed and her body contorted with the elevator opening to enter the morgue. "You think that it's early for this," Frankie commented.

"She can't die," Jane snapped back.

Frankie's eyes widened as Adam and the two doctors lifted Dani onto the table. Immediately, Crane opened a drawer and pulled out a blue vial. Harding took it and place a syringe, having the needle take in blue liquid then stabbed Dani in the leg. She cried out in pain and contorting stopped, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes as she took in an easy breath.

"What happened," Doctor Harding inquired as Maura observed Dani's burns continuing to heal slowly.

"A…wraith attacked us in the house of the dead vampire…Dani said the only thing to do is kill it with fire," Jane explained.

"It tried to…mark…Jane," Dani retorted as Harding and Crane leaned over with tweezers.

Maura raised her hand, "Are you going to pull the pellets out?"

"Only way unfortunately and the morphine will last for only so long," Harding explained. With that comment, Crane pulled out a pellet causing another hiss to spill.

Maura sighed, taking Jane's hand and gestured her to the other autopsy table. Jane gave a weary look as she took a seat with Maura first examining her hands and her slightly torn shirt. "You're bleeding a little bit," Maura pointed out, dabbing the wound with some alcohol. The Italian hissed in pain while Maura whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine. Most of this blood is Dani's."

Maura nodded, feeling her body relax with the sight of Jane safe and sound. Jane and Maura then heard a small cough as Dani sat up with the help of Adam. The burns were gone completely, and the bullet holes were starting to close slowly. Dani removed her shoulder holsters and her ruined button shirt

"How," Frankie gawked at the sight.

Dani didn't reply but rotated her neck with Crane placing a stethoscope then took a deep breath in then released it. "Lungs are functioning well," Crane informed the others. He moved the stethoscope to the heart, listening it while Jane took in the sight of Dani. On the center of her back was a weird mark as if it was cut into her skin, it was an odd shape with a straight line going down then it looped around in three deformed rings. "Alright, Danielle. It seems that your healing process is healing you well and we removed most of the shrapnel. If there's any left over-"

"I'll inform you," Dani assured Crane.

Adam handed Dani a scrub shirt from the drawer and asked, "Did the wraith mark you?"

"Nah. Almost marked Jane."

"Should we be worried?"

"Yo," Jane waved her hand, prompting the two detectives to look at Jane. The Italian slid off the table and eyed Dani first, "How the hell are you even alive? You had no pulse."

"Like I said in that house, I _can't _die," Dani reemphasized.

"Then how old are you really," Maura wondered, knowing that Dani's age being respectfully thirty years of age.

Instead of answering the question, Dani went to her front pocket of her pants to pull out the pocket watch covered in a bit of blood then noticed there was a small nick on it. She sighed, "Fucken hell…" She placed it on the table and opened it to see a crack straight down the middle.

"Danielle?"

"One hundred and sixty-four years old."

"You were born in 1856," Maura said in awe.

"Yes."

Jane moved closer, "So you're a supernatural?"

"Not…exactly," Dani answered, tucking her pocket watch away. "It's complicated and I'll tell it at another time but right now, I want to find out why the wraith was the vampire's place."

"So they expected you to come," Frankie pointed out.

"Who knows but we need to get back to the house."

"Let me call Korsak and Frost, we'll check it out. You guys need to rest."

Adam agreed and touched Frankie's shoulder, "I'll go with them just in case." With that statement, Dani frowned in displeasure, prompting Adam to state, "You need to rest. You were shot."

"I-"

"Danielle, just rest."

Dani sighed heavily, "Fine. But you need to-"

"Text or call you."

Maura then grabbed Jane's arm and gestured, "We're going back to my house." She then looked at Dani, "You're coming too."

"Excuse me," Dani questioned.

Jane leaned over and whispered, "Don't question it. Just come with us." Dani crossed her arms in front of the chest and eyed Maura then sighed, the doctor's expression said it all.

She had no choice.

**R&I**

Maura drove the two detectives who sat quietly in her car much to their despise. Eventually, they pulled up to Maura's house where they were greeted immediately by Angela Rizzoli, tackling Jane into a bear hug.

"Oh Janie, I was so worried," the woman whined with worry. She was rocking Jane back and forth much to Maura's amusement and Dani's pure confusion.

Jane tried to breathe and avoid the nausea coming, coughing, "Ma, I want to breathe!"

"Your brother tells me that you were almost hurt! I'm so glad you're okay!" Angela then released the hug and engulfed Maura in the same embrace. "I haven't seen you in days! What is going on?"

"Actually, that's my fault, Mrs. Rizzoli," Dani intervened.

"And you are?"

Before Maura or Jane could say anything, Dani stepped forward with an extended hand and shook Angela's hand. "Doctor Danielle Stevenson," Maura and Jane exchanged confused expressions, but Dani continued, "I work for Boston PD as a liaison for special cases. Doctor Isles and I have been working together; she's been extremely helpful especially with her time."

Angela smiled, "That's our Maura. Her generosity is-"

"Profound," Dani completing Angela's statement. "In fact, she was kind enough to let me sleep on her sofa tonight due to excessive work habits."

"You're just as bad as my Janie." Jane rolled her eyes, but Angela continued, "Did you eat?"

"Um…no?"

Suddenly, Dani was grabbed by her arm and gestured into Maura's house by Angela. Jane and Maura watched the exchange, laughing a bit until Jane stopped and brought her gaze toward Maura. The doctor returned the gaze then moved closer toward Jane, wrapping her arms around her waist. The gesture didn't surprise Jane; the detective wrapped around Maura, hugging her back and whispered, "You usually don't like hugs."

"From others, yes. From you, no and…I'm just glad you're okay," Maura retorted softly.

Jane rubbed Maura's back, kissing the top of her head. "Dani saved my ass," Jane stated.

"Language."

"It's true.

"I'm grateful," Maura looked up at Jane with their eyes locking.

They seemed to start lean toward each other with their faces moving closer until they heard, "Janie! Maura! Come inside before you catch something."

The two both groaned, pressing their foreheads against each other, sighing. Jane then took Maura's hand, walking into the house together. Upon entering, they were immediately met with the sight of Dani being handed several plates of food with a confused expression.

"All this food isn't necessary," Dani tried to assure Angela who handed her a cup of wine.

"You need to eat since you're working so hard." Jane noticed the surprised look on Dani's face before it disappeared behind the wine glass as she took a large sip. The other detective then began to fill her plate quietly, prompting Jane and Maura to sit at the table as well. "So Danielle, are you married," Angela asked in her classic not so casual tone.

"Ma," Jane hissed.

Dani didn't seem fazed by the question and took another sip from the wine then swallowed. "No," she answered finally, "I prefer the single life."

"But don't you want a husband and family?"

Jane facepalmed and Dani gave a small smirk, "Well, I never was interested in men."

Angela's eyes widened but caught herself, "Oh! Then a nice woman with a family?" Jane's jaw dropped at her mother's question while Maura stood up, walking quickly to a wine glass and pouring some wine.

"Maur, get me some," Jane requested.

The doctor nodded, handing Jane a wine glass while Dani continued, "I've never been the marriage type."

Before Angela could mutter another word, Jane cut off her mom quickly, "Ma, how about you let our guest eat instead of you hassling her?"

"Alright, alright," Angela raised her hands in surrender, walking toward the back door. "I'll leave you girls to your dinna."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli," Danielle smiled softly.

Angela nodded and the door open then closed, leaving the three women at the table.

Jane sighed, "I'm sorry about her."

"At least you got a caring family."

"You don't?"

Dani leaned back in her chair, "Back in the Victorian times, there was a way to show affection to your children, at least, when it came to my father to my twin brother and I."

"You had a twin brother," Maura repeated.

Danielle took out her pocket watch, sliding it over to Maura and Jane. "This watch belonged to my father then he passed it to down to my brother once he got his doctorate. It was a gift for such a great accomplishment unlike myself," Dani frowned.

"Who were you prior?"

_Someone you don't want to know,_ the low hiss came. "An artist."

"Your pops didn't approve," Jane asked, taking a bit of macaroni.

"My father was a man of few words, Jane. I could hear the…detest in his voice. Wanted me to be a proper lady and as you can see, I'm not that proper."

"Your brother? Surely, he supported you."

Dani gave a sad smile. "My brother was supportive to an extent…he was more focused on his studies of science. I was smart, observant, and I could keep up with my brother and eventually, to avoid my father and prove to him how useful I was. I became my brother's 'assistant' and I wrote his notes and eventually, I learned science; chemistry, the mind, and body itself and _still_ my father wasn't happy." Dani took a large sip from her wine then continued with her expression softening, "Then…my father got sick. Back in the time, the illness of mind couldn't be treated as it is today. My brother and I tried to care for him, but he was too far gone and eventually, he had to be placed in the asylum. My brother, at time, was hoping to find the cure, an answer in his mind."

"To the cure the mind," Jane mumbled. "What does that mean?"

"To fix my father's mind of his affliction, to bring back the man who raised my brother to be a success."

"What happened to your brother," Maura inquired, piecing together that there was no cure to Dani's father's illness.

"He died unexpectedly. Murdered."

Without needing to exchange a word of condolences, Jane touched Dani's shoulder and Maura leaned over touching her hand. Dani bowed her head and continued, "After he passed, I traveled a bit from Britain to France to Romania then back. Upon returning to Britain, I met Professor Abraham Van Helsing and he informed me that he planned to travel to America due to his work studies into the supernatural."

Jane raised an eyebrow. _Something is missing from this story. When did Dani become part of Nightfall and her father wasn't part of Nightfall previously, so she didn't know about the supernatural yet. _"When did you become immortal," Jane questioned.

_A nice trip in Scotland out of desperation, _the voice hissed.

"A long time ago with a memory that I would like to forget. Immortality has its own curse."

Suddenly, causing all three to jump, Jane's phone rang which prompted her to answer it, "Rizzoli."

"_Well, we were able to get into the house that you were talking about," _Korsak spoke.

"Found anything?"

"_Adam checked for the wrath thing-"_

"Wraith," Dani corrected as she stood up to place her dish into the sink,

Jane rolled her eyes but continued to listen to Korsak, "_You guys definitely blew that fucker away. We headed toward upstairs and we found another body, but it is missing a torso. A complete torso is missing and the guy's muscle out."_

"Only arms and legs are left?"

"_Don't forget about his head, Janie! His head is left over and its pretty nasty. It's really bloody,_" Jane heard her brother state.

"Thanks for that great detail. Can you guys get those parts transported to the morgue?"

"_Already ahead of you. Get some rest, Janie,"_ Korsak said.

"Thanks Vince." Jane ended the phone call.

"Jane, I'm going to get washed up," Maura informed the detective. She touched Jane's shoulder, rubbing it gently causing Jane to lean back her head with her eyes closed.

"Alright Maur."

Maura glanced back at Dani who walked pass them and asked, "Sofa?"

"Danielle, you can sleep in the guest bedroom. Jane and I can share my bed." Jane opened her eyes and looked at Dani who raised an eyebrow but shrugged. Maura then looked back at Jane, "I'll meet you upstairs."

Jane nodded, feeling Maura's hand slid away and walked up the staircase, leaving the two detectives alone. They continue to look at each other until Dani turned away, rubbing her neck once more then pulled out the blue vials in her pocket.

"What is that," Jane questioned, standing up from her chair and approaching Dani. "You have so many and drink it a lot. Is it like a medicine?"

Jane watched as there was some hesitation in Dani's face before she answered cautiously, "You can say that. It's something that helps me out."

"Like when your body was acting weird earlier?"

"My immortality makes my body react differently. Sometimes, it recovers easily but sometimes, my body needs this ingested. When I was bleeding out...and my body was having a bad reaction…it needed to be injected."

"What's the reaction?"

_Yeah Danielle, what's the reaction?_

"Let's just say the pain is…unbearable." She twirled the vial in her hand and continued, "I think I'll go to bed."

It was an odd conclusion to the conversation, but Jane didn't question it as much. She was just as tired, so she walked toward the stairs and gestured for Dani to follow. The two walked together until they reached the guest bedroom, Dani nodded and stepped inside with Jane walking down the hall to Maura's room.

* * *

Dani walked into the spare room to see a pair of clothes placed out. They seemed big and baggy, most likely belonging to Jane. _They seem very intimate unlike yourself,_ the voice whispered.

"Shut up."

_What you don't want to think about having a warm, voluptuous body against you? It's been a while…a vampire let alone Dr-_

"That was a mistake."

_One you took whole heartedly but no, you are eyeing someone new. That witch? You have nice taste._

"Don't you dare talk about her."

_Oh, I hit a nerve finally._

Dani rubbed the back of her neck, slipping out of her dirty clothes into the laid-out pajamas. She then took out the blue vial in the pocket and opened it.

_Aw, you're trying to shut me off. Remember I'm part of you. __**I am you.**_

"You are not me in any shape or form."

_Hide behind your lies but eventually, everyone will know who you are really, Danielle especially Regina._

There was a low chuckle with Dani mumbling, "You think I care cause I don't. I don't at all." She then lifted the vial to her lips, drinking the liquid with the voice fading deep within. The whisper still burning her ears but headache that was growing was fading now.

She placed the vial on the nightstand then rested her head on the pillow. Her own thoughts were coming back once more; a clear head space until _it_ returns again.

Years of the back and forth, ignoring most of the comments but this case, involving so much chaos. She wasn't even sure why _it_ was out more than ever. She needed to keep the control for everyone's sake.

It was starting to read her thoughts, being more conscious and aware of its surroundings, knowing more than it should.

It was not a good sign and it meant that Dani didn't have many options to handle the situation. Only few knew and they were now dead; everything about who she was, who she used to be was hidden away for a reason because if anyone found out about the truth.

No one would be safe.

**R&I**

She opened the door to see Maura reclined in her bed with a book in her hand with a pair of glasses perched over her nose.

"Dani settled in," Maura inquired without looking up, hearing Jane's footsteps step into the bathroom.

"Yup. But she's giving me a weird vibe."

Maura looked up from her book, glancing over to see Jane stripping her shirt off. A blush rushed up Maura's cheeks as she cleared her throat and returning her gaze back to the book quickly. "Is this a gumshoe thing?"

"It's…I don't know. I just have a weird feeling that she's not telling us something."

"Well, we did go from a world of reality to this, Jane."

"I wonder why she never mentioned that she can live forever though," Jane retorted, slipping into the bed, now dressed in her pajamas.

Maura closed her book and took off her glasses, she turned the light off then rested her head on the pillow. "Maybe, it's a sensitive subject," Maura posed.

"Are you guessing?"

"No, I am suggesting that it's something private to Danielle. She may be working with us, Jane but I'm not sure if Danielle recognizes us as friends. I don't think she has many."

"How so?"

Jane heard the sigh. "She reminds me…of me before I met you. Yes, she's more open but I can see it in her eyes. There's a reservation, a fear to let someone in and be part of you." Jane turned onto her side to see Maura continue to stare up at the ceiling.

"But you let me in," Jane whispered.

Maura turned onto her side. Her hand reached out and touched Jane's cheek tentatively with Jane placing her hand over hers. "Cause you were able to see me," Maura retorted, pulling her hand away and rolled over to the other side.

"And you see me." Jane then gave a small smile in the darkness and moved closer, wrapping her arm around Maura with her eyes falling close for the deep slumber.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long but please review and all that good stuff! See you next time.**


End file.
